Everything is Changing
by CalPal052699
Summary: Sam and Jason just got engaged when she finds out she'd pregnant. How will the couple cope with wedding planning, a new marriage and planning for a new baby?
1. Chapter 1

**For the sake of the story a few changes were made. For starters, there's less time between the procedure and the engagement. Also, Spinelli doesn't stay Jackal PI until right before the wedding (that will matter in the next chapter or the following one). And, Franco isn't continuously coming back (that too will change a later chapter). I think those are the three big changes. If anything else changes, I'll let you guys know. R&R :)**

* * *

I was packing up my apartment. Finally, I was moving back into the first place that had ever been a home to me, the penthouse, with Jason. We had just gotten engaged and, honestly, I couldn't be happier. I finished emptying my dresser and closet and laid down on my bed for the last time, surprisingly already a little tired from packing. I was just waiting for Maxie to come over and help me bring the little bit of my stuff that was still at my apartment; or at least, the little bit of stuff that was going to the penthouse. I heard Maxie knock at the door and screamed for her to come in.

Since Maxie wasn't with Spinelli anymore - she still cared about him deeply though - I didn't see her around the penthouse nearly as often. In fact, I think she'd usually go when I wasn't there. Not because she was trying to avoid me, but because she had been trying to convince Jason to propose. I was kinda glad she did. I don't think Jason proposed to please Maxie. No. He would never do that. He proposed because he wanted to, but, I think Maxie's the reason he started thinking about it. Anyway, Maxie was still one of my closest girl friends.

I looked up as Maxie came running into my bedroom. She smiled at me before scanning my now empty bedroom. She looked back at me and her smile dropped a bit.

"You look beat. How hard is it to put clothes in boxes?" she asked.

I shot her a look. "I'm fine. Just a little tired" I said, partially truthfully. I forced myself to sit up, trying to prove my point. I knew she was right; I was beat, and I had no idea why.

She shot me a look too. One telling me that she knew I was lying. Thankfully, though, she let it go. "So, what you need me to do?" she asked, scanning the empty room once again.

"Pretty much help me with these boxes so I can bring them to Jason's" I answered.

Maxie nodded. "Everything packed?" she asked.

I shrugged, forcing myself to stand. "Pretty much. Can you bring that box to the door and I'll finish this one" I answered.

Maxie simply nodded and left the room. I finished packing the box quickly, not wanting her to see the last of my clothes. I knew, if she did see the stuff I was packing, I;d never hear the end of it. I shut the box, not bothering to tape it shut or anything. It wasn't staying packed for long. I went to pick up the box to carry it to the door. The box wasn't very heavy. However, I had barely taken a step when I got lightheaded. I dropped the box and leaned on the now empty dresser for support, not noticing Maxie at the door. The room is still spinning when I feel her hand on my back.

"You okay Sam?" she asked, worried. She then leads me back to the bed where I sit down.

It took about five minutes for the dizziness to end. I could finally focus on Maxie's face. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"You okay?" she asked, again.

I blink a couple times, making sure the dizziness is really gone. "Yeah, I'm fine" I somewhat lie, still feeling extremely tired. I quickly got up, suddenly feeling dizzy again. I try to play it off and reached for the box but Maxie pulled me back onto the bed.

"No way! I thought you were gonna pass out! Do you know what Jason would do to me if something happened to you?!" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Jason wouldn't hurt you" I said. "And I need to finish packing" I argued, trying to get up once again. That time, Maxie let me.

"Fine, you can pack. But, no lifting any boxes" she said. I nodded and headed for the bathroom, to pack a few things from in there.

I ignored Maxie's warnings to not lift anything and to sit down if I feel dizzy or lightheaded and went into the bathroom. I grab a few things from the shower: my shampoo, conditioner and body wash (even though I have that stuff at the penthouse). I then go to go through the vanity. I grab a few things from the countertop before opening one of the drawers. My gaze is instantly drawn to my box of tampons. Fuck. I tried to remember when I last had my period. Within seconds, a sudden wave of nausea came over me and I leaned over the toilet and threw up. Next thing I knew, Maxie was behind me holding my hair as my stomach emptied itself.

After a while, I relaxed and sat back against the tub, my vision blurry and the room spinning, once again. I tried to focus on Maxie's face.

"Sam?" she asked. "Sa-am?"

"Yeah?" I asked, finally able to see her familiar, worried, green eyes.

"You okay?" she asked. "One minute your packing, celebrating your engagement and ready to move mountains to move in with Jason and now your sitting on bathroom floor after throwing up and you can barely walk"

I blinked a few times, trying to get my vision back. "Yeah..." I trailed.

"I think you need to see a doctor" she said.

"No!" I almost screamed.

Maxie shot me a curious look. Everyone knew I was no fan of doctors, but, usually, I'd go see one when I could barely stand on my own two feet.

"Why?" she asked.

I sighed. "Because..." I trailed, getting lost in my mind, again. "Because I need you to do me a favor first"

"Name it" she said.

I closed my eyes for a little while before opening them back up, my vision finally getting back to normal. "I need you to go to the pharmacy and get me a couple of those..." I didn't wanna say it.

"Those?" she repeated.

"Pregnancy tests" I mumbled.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Pregnancy tests, Maxie!" I said loudly.

Maxie's jaw hit the ground. Her worried gaze turned happy and I knew she was about to go crazy, or well, go Maxie on me.

"You think you're pregnant?!" she asked excitedly.

I shrugged. "It's possible" I said softly. "I mean I just had the procedure"

Maxie knelt down in front of me, clearly wanting me to spill. "And?" she asked.

I stayed in my position, leaning against the bathtub. "Well, since the procedure I found out I could get pregnant and carry a baby to term. We were careful..." I trailed.

"But?" asked Maxie.

I rolled my eyes. "But you can never be too careful, I guess" I said simply.

Maxie shot me look, telling me she knew what I meant. "So, in other words, you two are always getting busy and you guys forgot to use protection-" she tried to explain.

"Once" I interrupted.

Maxie smiled. "It only takes once!" she said before letting out an excited screech. She then put out her hand for me to take. "Come on. You are going to rest on the couch while I go get the tests" she said, helping me to my feet.

"But Maxie, I need to pack" I argued.

"No way! You are not doing anything until I get back" she said as we entered the living room and she helped me sit down on the couch. She left the room and came back with a garbage can. "No getting up. I don't need you collapsing while I'm gone" she said and left. I just laid down. Honestly, I was really tired and could go for a nap.

* * *

I was just drifting to sleep when the door opened and Maxie came skipping in, causing me to awake fully. I had been trying to fall asleep for forty-five minutes, unsuccessfully. My mind had been racing since I realized I had missed my period.

"I got them, Sam!" she said excitedly, holding up a brown paper bag.

I looked up at her. I had had the procedure done to open up the possibility of having a baby, but Jason and I hadn't really decided whether or not we were going to have a baby. I wasn't sure how he'd react if I was pregnant. All I knew was that I would love to be a mother, to Jason's child.

"You ready?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged. "As I'll ever be" I answered, not ready to be disappointed.

She walked up to the couch, where I had sat up. "Well go take these" she said. I nodded and stood up, walking to the bathroom slowly. She took note. "And try to stay conscious" she screamed, resulting in a chuckle from me.

* * *

I was sitting on the toilet seat, trying to cry as I examined both pregnancy tests sitting on the vanity next to me. Both had the same result. Both tests clearly read one word: pregnant. I sighed and continued to examine the tests. I could hear Maxie going around the apartment. Surprisingly, Maxie had only knocked wanting information once since I locked myself in the bathroom. I looked up when I heard Maxie knock on the door.

"Sam? You okay in there?" she asked. "You didn't pass out on me, did you?!"

I shook my head. "I'm fine" I said. I stood up and reached for the door handle, unlocking the door.

Maxie opened it. She saw my tear streaked face. "Oh my god! You okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "They're both positive" I said, suddenly wanting to scream it.

"Oh my god! Sam!" said Maxie running over and giving me a tight hug. I smiled and hugged her back. "When you gonna tell Jason?! I mean, you are moving in with him today" she asked, excitedly.

I shrugged. "I want to be examined and get confirmation first" I answered.

"Makes sense" she said. "Here" she threw my phone at me.

I looked up at her. "Huh?" I asked.

"Make an appointment" she explained. I nodded and called the hospital.

* * *

I came out of Dr. Lee's office in tears. Elizabeth, who wasn't exactly my favorite person, came up to me. Since Elizabeth and Jason's son, Jake, had passed, I seemed to dislike her less. I was actually learning to tolerate her and, in a way, sympathize for her.

"You okay, Sam?" she asked me.

I looked up at her, really not wanting to tell her my news. All I wanted was to go tell Jason, even though I was nervous about his reaction. "I'm fine" I said, wiping a few tears from my face.

Elizabeth nodded. "You had come in for an appointment with Dr. Lee, right?" she asked. I simply nodded. "Did it go the way you wanted?" she asked. I nodded, letting a tear slip from my eye. "So... So, you're pregnant" she said.

I could hear the sadness in her voice as she said it. I suddenly felt really guilty. Mere months ago, Elizabeth had lost a child with Jason. Now, here I was, crying of joy telling her about how I was having a baby with Jason.

"Yeah" I said softly. I once hated Elizabeth, and, at one point in my life, which I never want to relive, I would've done anything to hurt her. And I tried. Now though, I somewhat knew what she was going through. The loss of a child was pain I wouldn't wish on anyone, not even the women whom I felt ruined my life years ago.

We stood in silence for a little while. It was really awkward. After a little while, I decided I might as well leave. I turned but turned back when I heard Liz call my name.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "I... I know what you're thinking, and, yeah. It's tough. But, I'm happy for you... and Jason. I think you guys deserve it" she said. I could tell by the tears in her eyes that, despite it being hard to say, she was being sincere.

"Elizabeth... I can't even imagine how hard this is for you to hear" I said. "I can't even imagine what you're going through right now. But, uh... thanks. Thanks, a lot" I added, smiling at her genuinely before turning and heading to the elevator.

* * *

I got to the penthouse about a half hour after leaving the hospital. To my surprise, the place was empty, I was used to walking in to see Spinelli, Carly, Michael, Sonny or, every now and then, Jason. Very rarely was this place empty. It was kind of a relief though, knowing that I could figure out how to tell Jason without having to tell someone else their big news. I went over and sat on the couch. I laid down, exhausted. If there was one thing that changed since I became pregnant it was that I was always tired, exhausted, and always ready for a nap. My mind was racing about how to tell Jason, but, soon enough, it shut down and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of Jason's lips against my temple. I sighed softly before opening my eyes. I shifted so I was laying on my back, looking up at him.

"And how's my beautiful fiance today?" he asked, surprising me.

I smiled up at him. "I'm good" I answered. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, sweetly.

"Where have you been all morning?" he asked.

I sat up, resting my feet on his legs. "I had to do some things at the office" I lied.

Jason knew me too well. "Really?" he asked.

I stared into his blue eyes, which I knew saw right through my lie. I looked down at my hands, which I had subconsciously began fidgeting with. "No" I said.

Jason reached over and took my one hand. I looked up at him and smiled shyly. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted me to tell the truth, but I didn't. I changed the subject instead, not wanting to get right into that. I looked back down at my lap.

"You remember, all those years ago, when you took in your best friend's pregnant ex-mistress?" I asked with a chuckle.

Jason nodded. "Yeah... Why?" he asked.

"Well... You offered to take in me and my unborn baby" I began, tensing up as I spoke of my late daughter. He took note and squeezed my hand. "And we planned to raise her right here in this place. And then, my daughter died" I continued, trying not to cry. "And I wanted nothing more than to be a mother, Jason. I wanted to have a baby, your baby" I let a tear slip my eye. "And then that possibility was taken away from me, from us"

"But-" he tried to get a word in.

"But I had the procedure. And now I can have a baby" I interrupted him.

"Sam? Is this your way of saying you want us to have a baby?" he asked.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "It's my way of saying that we are having a baby" I said.

I watched his face but, for the first time in a long time, I couldn't read him. I just stared into his eyes.

"Jason... This is all I ever wanted. I just wish it had come at a better time, for everyone. But, baby, I'm happy we're having a baby. I know you don't like to talk but, you need to say something. Please" I said.

Suddenly, his eyes softened and a hint of a smile came up on his face. "You're pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling at him. "I am. I went to see Dr. Lee this morning and she confirmed that I am definitely pregnant with our baby" I explained.

He smiled at me, which didn't happen often. "I love you" he said softly.

"So your happy?" I asked, needing to hear it.

He reached over and pulled me over so I was sitting on his lap. "I'm very happy" he said before leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him. I felt his arm slip around my waist and his hand rest protectively on my stomach. I rested my head on my shoulder, totally content in that moment. I felt him run his fingers over my stomach and side. Still smiling, I looked back up at him.

"I can't believe this is happening" I said. This, being engaged to Jason and preparing to walk down the aisle and carrying his child, was all I ever wanted. Without thinking about it, I reached up and started playing with the lugnut, my engagement 'ring', that was on a chain around my neck. Jason reached over, with his hand that wasn't on my stomach, and took my hand in his.

"Well, believe it. Because we are going to get married and we are going to have a baby" he said. He leaned over and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, promising me that what he said was true.

I sighed into the kiss. His tongue pushed it's way into my mouth and I happily battled against it with my own. His hand moved to my lower back and the other ran through my hair. I had one hand on the nape of his neck, holding his lips against mine, and the other resting against his firm chest. He slowly leaned over, laying me down on the couch. Pulling away breathlessly, we smiled at each other. He went to press his lips to mine again where there was a loud knock on the door. I turned my head to look at the door, causing Jason's lips to make contact with my cheek. I smiled at that. I had a feeling I knew who was at the door. There was very few people who knocked like that, but only one always knocked like that; when she decided to knock.

"Jason!" she called, confirming my thoughts. It was Carly.

Jason sighed and crawled off of me. I sat up and smoothed my hair before nodding at him. He smiled at me before turning to open the door. As usual, Carly just walked in without saying anything.

"Sam" she said once she was standing in our living room.

"Carly" I said back.

She turned to Jason. "Maxie told me" she said. "And I'm here to find out why I heard it from her and not you!"

"Uh... What did Maxie tell you?" I asked. Maxie was the only person besides Jason, Dr. Lee and I who knew I was pregnant.

Carly turned to face me. "That you guys are engaged" she said, eyeing the nut hanging around my neck. "What else would she tell me?"

I shot Jason a look. I hadn't told him Maxie knew, but I hoped he had put the pieces together. "Nothing" I answered Carly.

Carly looked at me confused but shook it off. She turned back to Jason, annoyance flashing in her eyes again.

"So, you gonna tell me why I had to hear your news from Maxie?!" she asked him.

Jason stayed silent, clearly trying to find an answer to her question. I got up and went and stood next to my fiance. "Because, Carly. We were going to tell you, together, next time we saw you. Clearly, Maxie beat us to it" I defended Jason. I really didn't know when he was planning on telling her.

"Okay" said Carly. I could tell she didn't really believe me. "Now, what else could Maxie of told me?" she asked me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. What in the world was I supposed to tell her? I mean, I guess we could tell her about the baby. I was just under six weeks along, Dr. Lee had confirmed that for me. But, Jason had just found out. I looked up at him, giving him a questioning look. He nodded at me.

"Okay, stop with the eye conversations and tell me what's going on" said Carly, growing impatient, as she usually was.

Jason looked was still looking down at me, I nodded. He turned to Carly and smiled. "Well, before you walked in, Sam and I were celebrating some really good news" he said.

Carly grinned. "So you two were making out" she said, resulting in an eyeroll from me and an annoyed groan from Jason. "So, what was this news?"

I smiled and looked up at Jason. He had a smile on his face. "We're having a baby" he said, pulling me closer to his side.

"Oh my god! Guys!" said Carly, pulling Jason into a tight hug. I smiled as I watched. She then pulled away from Jason and took me into a hug, surprising me. "Thank you for making my best friend a dad!" she said, then realized how that sounded. "I mean, I'm glad Jason's having a baby with the person he loves" she corrected herself. smiling at Jason.

Jason was about to say something when his phone went off. He excused himself and went into the kitchen. Carly and I stood there in awkward silence. Every now and then, we could put our differences aside, now didn't seem to be one of those moments.

"Listen. I'm happy about the baby, but don't expect me to be happy about the wedding" she told me.

"You don't have to be happy about it, Carly. It's happening and there's nothing you can do about it" I told her. Jason then emerged from the kitchen. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Love you" he whispered before grabbing his leather jacket and gun and leaving the house. Carly and I both knew what that meant: business.

As soon as Jason left, I went and sat down on the couch. Carly still stood in the living, clearly wanting to say something else.

"If your done, you can leave" I told her.

"Well, I'm not done!" she said, coming towards me. "Jason had better not forget about me and my kids!"

I was angry at first, but the a question popped into my head. "Carly, why do you always need Jason to be available at your every beck and call?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" she asked, the tone of her voice softening a bit. I nodded in response. "Well, Sam, Jason has been the one person in my life that has always been there for me, I guess. Despite my revolving husbands and crazy schemes, Jason was always there. I literally showed up at his doorstep one night soaking wet and asked him to raise my unborn son, and he said , I guess, Jason's never loved anyone like he loves you. And now, I'm scared that he'll forget about me and, in those horrible times when my life is falling apart, I'll have no one" she explained, almost tearing up as she finished.

I smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down next to me. "Carly, I know what it's like to have only Jason to depend on and to lose him and be alone. And it sucks to not have someone as amazing as him on your side. Trust me, I would never force Jason to choose between us and I would never force him to not help you, as long as it was a legitimate issue" I chuckled.

"So in other words, Brenda dating my ex is no legitimate issue?" she asked.

I shook my head. "And, I can see why you want Jason to be there for you. Now, I'm just asking you to understand that I need my fiance and my baby will need his or her father-" I tried to continued but she cut me off.

"I know what you're getting at Sam, and I understand. Jason should be there for his wife and child. He needs to be there for you two. So, I'll try to keep my problems rational and only barge in when my problems are emergencies. Real emergencies"

I smiled. Those were some words I never thought I'd hear from Carly. She was being... nice, and... reasonable. I must be dreaming, I thought. Carly being nice to me, being engaged to Jason and being pregnant with our child. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Carly pulled me in for a hug. No way, Carly only hugged me when I had news that involved Jason, like when she found out I was pregnant.

It was then, as Carly and I genuinely hugged for the first time, that Jason walked back in. I quickly pulled away from Carly and turned to face with, chuckling at the confused look on his face. I heard Carly laugh too.

"You two, hugging for no reason? I never thought I'd see that" he said.

I smiled, amused by Jason's confusion. "Well,we were just..." I trailed.

"We were just getting to know each other better" threw in Carly. "Finding some common ground" she added, smiling at Jason then at me.

"You know, you two are more alike than you think" said Jason.

"We know" said Carly.

"Like our love for children" I pointed out.

"Our love for bad boys"

"Our love, though different kinds of love, for you" I pointed out, smirking at Jason.

"Very different" agreed Carly with a chuckle. "We were both adopted"

"And both found our biological moms"

"We were both with Sonny, at one point"

"And we both have... a child with Sonny" I added, as the thought of my late daughter came to mind.

"And your guys both love to live on the edge. Both love danger. Both love to talk and are both stubborn as hell" pointed out Jason.

"Right" said both Carly and I, at the same time.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you two became friends" said Jason, almost laughing as he came over and took a seat on the armrest beside me. I looked up and smiled.

"Neither did we" I said with a chuckle.

* * *

After a long chat with Carly, not that anyone was surprised, Jason and I were left alone in the penthouse. He was sitting next to me on the couch as I snuggled into his side, perfectly content. I was engaged to the love of my life, I was carrying our child and I was pretty sure I had mended some issues with Carly. I sighed a breath of pure contentment.

"You happy?" asked Jason, reading my mind.

I smiled, my eyes closed, and snuggled into him even more. "Happy doesn't begin to describe it" I said softly.

"I know... I'm sorry Carly had to come in and ruin the moment earlier though" he told me.

I smiled again. "It's okay. I'm actually kinda glad she came over. I mean, besides her interrupting our making out" I admitted with a soft laugh.

"You, glad Carly came over?" he asked.

I pulled away and looked up at him. "Yeah... He had a nice...talk. I think we might get along a little better now that I... understand her... reasons a little better" I told him.

"You lost me" he said.

"That's okay" I said, snuggling back into him. Now can we please stop talking about Carly? I just want to enjoy this moment with you and our baby-" I was cut off abruptly.

Spinelli and just come through the door. I figured he must have heard what I said because he froze in his tracks. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Spinelli" I said then laughed at his facial expression. His eyes were wide in shock, confirming my initial thought. He had heard me.

"Did the Jackal understand Fair Samantha correctly? Are Fair Samantha and Stone Cold welcoming a Wee One into the world?" he asked, clearly cutting right to the chase.

I smiled at him, giving away the answer without saying a word. "We are" I answered, just to make sure he knew.

Spinelli's jaw dropped in a mixture shock and a wide smile, causing Jason and I to chuckle. "Ah! A wee Fair Samantha and Stone Cold mix! That is news of the most exciting kind. The Jackal would graciously move out of Stone Cold's home to create more room for the Wee One to be" he rambled on excitedly.

"You don't have to, Spinelli" I assured him, smiling at how excited he was about the baby. "We do have another room for the baby"

"Thank you Fair Samantha. The Jackal was just unsure of whether or not you'd like to use the nursery of the deceased Precious One for the new Wee One" he said.

I noticed Jason shaking his head behind me, telling Spinelli to stop talking about Lila. I turned to him and smiled. "It's okay, Jason" I assured my fiance before turning the the computer geek standing at the door. "That is very sweet of you, Spinelli, but I could never ask you to move out, this is your home too"

Spinelli smiled at me before running over and engulfing me in a hug. He then reached over to give Jason as hug, but, unlike me, Jason didn't hug back.

"Spinelli!" he grouched, causing me to laugh.

"What is Stone Cold going to do when his little one would like a hug from their paternal one?" asked the geek, making me laugh harder.

* * *

Maxie had come over after Spinelli called her. I had explained to him that Maxie already knew but insisted on calling his fair Maximista. Once Maxie arrived, she scolded Jason for not having a smile plastered on his face. I explained that Jason just wasn't the kind of guy to have a smiled on his face but assured her he was happy about the baby. I then told Maxie not to go around running her mouth everywhere. She agreed and scolded Jason again before dragging Spinelli off with her to who knows where. I apologized for Jason but he insisted it was okay.

After they left, we found ourselves sitting on the couch once again. I smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss me softly, without saying a word.

"You know I'm happy about the baby, right?" he asked he as he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Of course" I whispered before bringing his lips back to mine. "We're alone" I whispered when I pulled away breathless.

"I know" he said.

"It won't last" I said.

He smirked. "Then we should take advantage of it while it lasts" he said is a tone he knew turned me on. I smirked back at him. He reached underneath me and scooped me up in his arms, kissing me softly, multiple times as he carried me up the stairs. He laid me down gently on his- I mean, our bed. He then gently pushed up my loose grey shirt and kissed my belly. "Let's celebrate this little one the right way" he whispered as he continued to kiss around my abdomen before bringing his lips back to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so the first chapters were written in Sam's POV but I decided to change this story to the third person so I could include multiple characters thoughts. I hope you don't mind. Also, this chapter is a little shorter**

* * *

She looked over at him as he pulled into the lake house's driveway. It had been just over two weeks since Jason found out that Sam was pregnant and they were on their way to tell her mother, then sisters. Of course, Sam knew Alexis was suspicious. It wasn't often that Sam and Jason visited the lake house. In fact, Sam couldn't remember the last time, if ever, they had visited her family together.

"You know, I could do this on my own. I know you and Alexis aren't each other's biggest fans" she told him for what seemed like the hundredth time since he agreed to join her.

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you, I want to do this" he said. No. He and Alexis had never gotten along very well, that was clear to everyone. But, he really wanted to be with Sam when she announced to her mother that she was pregnant. And, he secretly hoped that the fact that he was giving her, her first grandchild would make her like him a little bit more. Sam just rolled her eyes at him.

Both quickly got out of the car and, before they could even knock, Molly had opened the door for them. Sam's youngest sister, at eleven years old, was one of many people who were excited for the upcoming wedding. Both Sam and Jason could only imagine her reaction to the baby that was on the way. Molly had been excited at the idea of a niece or nephew when Sam first had the procedure allowing her to get pregnant and carry a baby to term. Sam actually still had the stuffed bear that Molly had given her for her potential niece or nephew.

"Sam! Jason! Mom told me you guys were coming over" said the tween.

Sam smiled at her sister. "She did, didn't she?" she asked jokingly as she followed Molly and led Jason into the house.

Sam's other sister, Kristina then came around the corner. "Sam, how's the wedding planning going?" she asked.

"Hey Krissy. It's uh..." she looked up at Jason. "It's going good" she answered with a smile at her other sister, who was 16.

"In other words, you guys have nothing done" teased Kristina.

"You caught us" said Sam with a chuckle. "We've just had... other stuff on our mind"

"Ooh! Spill" said Kristina, taking her older sister's hand and leading her to the couch.

Sam looked back at Jason and her sister dragged her to the couch. Since she was still holding her fiance's hand, he was being dragged as well. Kristina practically pushed Sam down onto the couch and Jason sat down next to her.

"What could possibly be more important than your wedding?" asked Molly, taking a seat on the ground.

"That's what I wanna know" agreed Kristina, sitting next to Sam, facing her.

"Uh..." Sam hesitated. "Is mom here?" she wanted to tell her mom at the same time as her sisters. The last thing she wanted was for Alexis to find out from her overly-excited-about-everything-involving-her-and- Jason sisters.

"Yeah, I'll go get her" answered Molly.

"Thanks Mols" said Sam with a smile.

Everyone sat in silence until Alexis and Molly arrived into the living room. Since Alexis was wearing her glasses, Sam figured she had been working in the home office. She felt kinda bad for interrupting her mother's work but she wasn't going to allow her sisters to announce her baby to Alexis. After all, she was already nervous for Alexis' reaction, she didn't need her upset because Sam told her sisters first.

"I know you were working, mom! But something is up with Sam and Jason and she won't tell us unless you're there" said the ten year old, pulling on her mother's arm excitedly.

"Molly, I already knew they were coming over..." began Alexis but trailed when she noticed her eldest daughter and Jason sitting on the couch whispering to each other, Sam giggling. Kristina didn't seem to notice, as she looked down at her phone. But, what Alexis noticed most was Jason's hand placement, his palm resting on her side, as discretely as possible caressing her stomach. No way... she thought.

Sam looked up at her mom and sister, snapping out of the little world she had been in with Jason. She smiled and noted the look on her mother's face. Then, and only then, did she take note of Jason's hand placement. Her mom had put two and two together. Alexis had figured it out. Molly dragged Alexis to the chair, across from Sam and Jason, before taking a seat on the coffee table.

"So..?" asked the love-obsessed-ten-year-old.

Sam looked up at her mother, the look in Alexis' eyes giving it all away. Sam swallowed hard, she could tell her mother had mixed emotions, most likely happy about being a grandma but not so happy her grand-baby was Jason Morgan's.

She sighed, dragging her eyes away from her mother's unreadable gaze and back to her youngest sister's hopeful but confused one. She swallowed hard, suddenly wanting to just blurt it out. Instead, before she could say anything, Jason spoke, shocking her.

"Well, you all know that Sam and I are getting married" he spoke the obvious. Kristina looked up from her phone curiously before going back to whoever she was texting. Sam looked up at him and smiled, holding back a giggle as his fingers ran lightly over her side and very little on her stomach. "Ad, I hope you know I love her very much" Everyone knew that comment was directed at Alexis, including her, and Molly's eyes lit up as he said it. "And, I guess, somewhere along the way..." he hesitated to find the words without making it seem horrible in front of Sam's family. "that love allowed us to grant one of our biggest dreams with-" he was cut off by Molly.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant" said the ten-year-old excitedly as Kristina and Alexis gazed at Sam and Jason, all three waiting for a reaction.

Sam looked into Molly's eyes, then Krissy's then Alexis', all staring back at her, clearly expecting a reaction, or more-so, an answer. She sighed and looked up at Jason, who was looking back down at her. Instead of sharing the gaze her mother and sisters, all she saw in his eyes was love and happiness. She decided to keep looking into his baby blue eyes as she answered her mother and siblings.

"So..?" said Krissy, who had finally turned off her phone and put it away.

Sam smiled, revealing the answer before she spoke ever so softly. "I am" she told her mother and sisters, her gaze still locked on Jason's eyes as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

He pulled away when he heard Sam's family, realizing he had tuned them out as she told them. He felt Alexis' gaze on him.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be an aunt!" said Krissy excitedly, throwing her arms around Sam, pulling her into a hug. "You must be so excited!"

"Aww... True love had created a miracle" said Molly and Sam could barely hold back a chuckle from breaking through her wide smile.

Alexis smiled, honestly happy to be having a grandchild. "Congratulations you two" she said, sincerely. "Trust me, a child is the best thing that can ever happen to you" she looked lovingly at her two youngest daughters before looking over and smiling, somewhat sympathetically, at Sam.

Sam smiled back at her mother. "I can only imagine" she mumbled, knowing only Jason had heard her since he pressed his lips to her temple.

* * *

Sam and Jason arrived at the penthouse after a long afternoon at her family's place. They had gone over how Krissy was going to spoil the baby and Molly already had a list of names and had given Sam an old teddy bear for the baby. Alexis had stayed rather quiet, and Sam could tell that she was biting her lip, trying not to say something she'd regret. About a half hour before Sam and Jason had left, she excused herself to go back to work. After that, the happy couple had sat through Molly's gushing and literary references. Before they left, Kristina had apologized for their mother's behavior. Despite that, for the first time, Sam was beginning to understand her mother's point of view. If this baby turned out to be a girl, she wouldn't want her daughter with an alleged mobster. Not that she would ever act upon her mother's advice. She loved Jason and he loved her, and, despite his dangerous occupation, Sam had always felt safest around Jason, even back when the best she could do was tolerate him. However, after a long afternoon with the Davis girls, Sam had one thing on her mind: a nap. Baby Morgan was making her more tired than she could ever remember being.

She smiled as she felt Jason's hand snake around her waist as he led her to the couch. Then, she smiled even more as memories of falling asleep on that couch to be woken by Jason flooded her mind. Yup. She still remembered those moments where she'd wake up to the feeling of his fingers brushing against her forehead as he moved her stray hair away from her face. She sank down onto the couch and he sat down next to her, pulling her into him.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, nuzzling into his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his fingertips on her back and his lips against the top of her head.

"I just remember how tired you are pregnant, even though you'll deny it" he whispered. "Get some sleep" he added and she nodded sleepily before drifting off.

* * *

Spinelli came into the penthouse and was welcomed by Jason shushing him, motioning to Sam, sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Sorry, Stone Cold. The Jackal was just coming to announce news of the most joyous kind" stated Spinelli in his usual lingo.

"Which is?" asked Jason.

Damian Spinelli flashed a smile. "Fair Maximista and I came to the mutual agreement of rekindling our love for one another" he said happily. "And, the Jackal shall be moving in with his fair Maximista, allowing Stone Cold and Fair Samantha to have the whole humble Penthouse to themselves and the future Wee One"

Jason looked back at Sam and smiled, thinking of her and their baby in the future. He turned back to Spinelli, straight faced once again. "You do realize we aren't forcing you to move out?" he clarified, unsure of whether or not this had to do with the baby.

"No. No, Stone Cold. The Jackal understands completely that you and Fair Samantha would not mind my presence here in your humble home, even after the nuptials and Wee One. The Jackal simply wishes to spend as much time as possible in the presence of Maximista" said Spinelli. Jason nodded. It was kind of a relief to know that their baby wouldn't be exposed to the loudness of Maxie and Spinelli.

* * *

Sam woke up to see Jason sitting at his desk doing paperwork. She smiled to herself and waited a few moments before slowly sitting up. She smiled when Jason turned to face her.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Before she could answer, Spinelli came running down the stairs with a suitcase. She looked at him, a questioning look in her eyes, before shooting Jason the same look.

"Ah... Fair Samantha has awaken" said Spinelli with a smile before realizing the look on his friends face. "Oh... Allow the Jackal to clarify. Maximista and I have decided to reconcile and I shall be moving into her humble home" he explained.

Sam couldn't help but smile, not because Spinelli was leaving but because she knew he and Maxie still had feelings for each other. The couple was happier together than they could ever be apart.

"You know, we meant it when we said you could say" she said.

"Yes. Yes, Stone Cold already reassured the Jackal. I assure you both that the Jackal is doing this out of pure love for Maximista and not as an excuse to leave you two to have your home to yourselves due to the upcoming nuptials and Wee One" he assured Sam.

She smiled at him. "Well, congratulations to you and Maxie" she said. Spinelli nodded and quickly left without even saying goodbye, clearly excited to get back to Maxie.

Sam looked over at Jason and smiled. "We officially have the place to ourselves" she said, her smile turning to a smirk. It was official: Spinelli moved out, Maxie wouldn't come by nearly as often, Carly had agreed to boundaries and besides them, very few people stopped by the penthouse without warning. Jason grinned at her and went over to her, pressing his lips to hers before sitting next to her, their lips still locked.

* * *

Jason woke up, in bed, tangled within the sheets and Sam, to the sound of his phone ringing. He reached over and answered it, hoping the ringing hadn't woken Sam. She needed her rest, for the baby.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jason, it's Monica" her voice was sounded alarmed. "I thought you should know Edward had a heart attack"

Jason moved Sam off of him carefully, trying not to wake her, without any success. "Jason?" she said groggily.

"It's okay" he assured before leaving the room. "Is he okay?" he asked his mother.

"I don't know, his vitals are stable but he's still unconscious" Monica said.

"Ummm... I'll be there soon" he said. Jason wasn't close with the Quartermaines but they were still his family. He went back into the bedroom to find a fully awake Sam.

"Everything okay?" she asked, the bed sheet wrapped tightly around her.

"Edward had a heart attack" he said as he threw his shirt and jeans back on. "I'm going to the hospital"

Sam nodded. "I'm coming too. Edward has always been nice to me" she said, standing up and redressing herself as well.

* * *

Jason and Sam arrived at the hospital to a gang of worried Quartermaines. Monica filled them in on Edward's condition, telling them he was in and out of conciousness. They both nodded before Monica offered to bring them to his room. Hesitantly, they agreed to visit him.

"Hello, Grandfather" said Jason softly.

"Hi, Edward" said Sam. "I hoped you're okay"

"Yeah, because there's a few things I want you to be there for" said Jason, shocking Sam and Edward, who was beginning to regain conciousness. "Like, uh... You were always good to Sam and I want you there when she becomes my wife. And, uh... I guess I want my child to meet his or her great-grand-father" at that, Edward opened his eyes the slightest bit and Monica - who had been listening in - came into the room. Sam realized that Monica had heard them.

"A baby?" asked Monica.

Jason looked from Edward to Monica to Sam, who nodded. "Yeah, a baby" he said, placing a hand around Sam's waist, resting his fingers on her stomach.

"Congratulations guys" said Monica before looking down at a groggy Edward. "Did you hear that?"

Edward nodded. He reached with a weak and shaky hand towards Sam, who took his hand in hers. "You know, my dear, I always knew you were meant to be a mother. Lila would be very happy" he said sleepily.

"Thanks, Edward" she said with a smile. Monica reached over and hugged Jason.

"Congratulations, son" she whispered to him.

"Thanks... Mom" he replied, shocking everyone in the room. "I wish this was under better circumstances, but your support means a lot to me"

Sam smiled as she watched her fiancée and future-mother-in-law hug. She placed a hand on her still flat stomach and felt Jason placed a hand there two, standing behind her. This was his family and she was grateful to be a part of it.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a month since Sam found out she was pregnant and, at that point, all of Port Charles knew. Then again, news like that never stayed under wraps for very long in that town. Sam had had one very simple doctor's appointment, which pretty much confirmed the pregnancy and did a bunch of tests. She was also told how far along she was, nine weeks at the time, making her twelve weeks along. She sat in the penthouse, alone. Jason was at work and she figured, since he wasn't there to tell her to rest, she could go out and get some of her work done. She ran her hand over her slightly rounded belly, smiling at the thought of her and Jason's baby growing inside of her, finally. She was engaged and pregnant and couldn't be happier. She stood up and went upstairs. She changed into a loose black shirt and black leggings. She threw on her four inch heel boots and went to go back downstairs. Then, she heard the door open. She winced and went down the stairs slowly, knowing it was either Jason or Spinelli and that no matter who it was, she'd be getting a lecture about how her job was too dangerous for her to do with a baby on board.

Sure enough, she came downstairs to Spinelli. His eyes widened at her attire and she shook her head. If these guys expected her to do absolutely nothing for the next six months or so they were insane. Samantha McCall did not sit around and watch people. She was a woman of action, always was and always would be. Spinelli had moved out but was still at the penthouse often, either working or being overly excited about the baby.

"Fair Samantha, what are you doing?" asked Spinelli.

Sam rolled her eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing, Spinelli?" she asked, trying to brush past her partner to avoid further questioning. Much to her dismay, he gripped her arm. "Spinelli..."

"Fair Samantha, Stone Cold would not appreciate it if the Jackal allowed you to go to work, would he?" asked Spinelli.

"No he wouldn't, which is why we won't tell Jason, alright?" she said, trying to leave once again. This time, Spinelli came in front of her and blocked the door.

"No, Fair Samantha" he said, gently pushing her further into the living room.

Jason chose that moment to walk in. He instantly took note of what she was wearing. Then, he looked at Spinelli.

"No worries, Stone Cold. The Jackal made sure that Fair Samantha would not go out to work tonight" said Spinelli.

Jason nodded at him. "Thanks, Spinelli" he said, taking off his leather jacket and putting his gun in it's safe. He then went over to Sam and sat down next to her on the couch. "And you, Sam, what did I say about working?" Sam gave him a crooked smile. Spinelli left the room and went upstairs, most likely to his room to do who knows what on his laptop.

"Sorry" she said softly. "I just, Jason... You know me. I can't sit around doing nothing for the next six months" she added, looking up at him innocently. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, his hand running lightly over her stomach.

"What if I told you I have a really important thing for you to do?" he asked softly after he broke the kiss. She looked at him curiously. Without needing her to ask, he answered. "You need to plan us the perfect wedding"

Sam smiled. "We're really doing it this time?" she asked. The past two times they were engaged, they hadn't gotten married.

Jason smiled back at her. "Of course. There is no way I'm going too long without being your husband, again" he said, sincerity and love dancing in his eyes.

Sam dramatically placed her hand on her stomach, making sure Jason noticed. "Good, because you're stuck with me - I mean us - now" she said teasingly.

Jason leaned over so their lips were millimeters apart. "I wouldn't have it any other way" he whispered before capturing her lips with his is a gentle, loving yet still passionate kiss. Letting their lips linger on each other's - his hand moving to her cheek and the other to her waist as her's went to his neck - they didn't hear Spinelli come down the stairs.

"No worries, Stone Cold, Fair Samantha. The Jackal is going home immediately" he said with an audible chuckle as the couple pulled away, embarrassed.

* * *

Sam looked over at Carly as, as usual, she barged into the penthouse. This time, however, Sam didn't mind. She was the one that invited Carly.

"What's the emergency? You having cramps, bleeding? Is the baby okay?" asked Carly and Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "What?!" asked Carly, her eyes widened when she saw Sam sitting comfortably on the couch - a hand on her stomach - with a huge smile on her face. "This is my kind of emergency, isn't it?" she asked, her hands on her cocked hips.

"Nooo... Carly, I don't have your kind of emergencies" said Sam, trying not to laugh at the serious look on her newfound friends face.

"Then, what is it?" asked Carly.

Sam flashed a genuine smile. "I need your help" she said. "With planning the wedding" She saw Carly try and muffle her scream. Carly had changed so much, at least around Sam, since their chat. It was like night and day.

"So, you guys are really getting married this time?" asked Carly and Sam realized just how alike they truly were.

Sam's smile grew wider. "We are!" she said, not able to hide the excitement.

"Thank god" breathed Carly. "I mean, I was worried something was wrong with the baby. And then, there's the fact that you guys won't be engaged for two years this time" she said with a light chuckle.

"I know! Oh, and there's someone else called for help" she said.

"Who?" asked Carly.

Sam smiled, knowing Carly didn't get along particularly well with the person. "Ma-" she was cut off by the door opening.

"What's the emergency, Sam? Jason didn't do something stupid, did he?" Maxie babbled, much like Carly had, before noticing the two. "Carly"

"Maxie" said Carly. They both looked at Sam.

She flashed a smile at the two and shrugged. "Let's get to wedding planning" she said and the two women before her smiled back and started rambling about wedding possibilities. Sam rolled her eyes at the over-enthusiastic blonds.

* * *

Sam smiled when she saw Jason come in. She then chuckled as his eyes widened, and she knew why. There were binders everywhere in the living room; some on dresses, some on centerpieces.

"This is what I get for calling Carly and Maxie for help" she said as he continued to eye what must be at least twelve binders. "Who knew planning a wedding was so complicated?"

"I certainly did not" he said, finally moving and putting away his gun. "If I did I might not of asked you" he added teasingly.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Mr. Morgan, are you regretting our engagement already?" she asked with a smile. It had been just over a month since they had gotten engaged and it suddenly seemed so much more real.

Jason smiled and went to sit next to her. "Never" he said, leaning over and kissing her gently. It was what he wanted most: to be her husband and to father her child. "Did Carly and Maxie help you get anything done?"

Sam shrugged. "Not really. We spent most of the time arguing about the date" she answered. "They want us to have a halloween wedding" she explained. "I told them that was just calling for trouble on a day that needs to be perfect"

Jason shrugged. "I think it's a good idea" he said softly. "I mean, we'll have guards everywhere. Nothing will happen to you or this little one, that I promise"

Sam smiled. "And you always, always keep your promises" she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Speaking of which, I want you to promise you'll be there on Tuesday for the appointment" she added seriously.

Jason pulled her to him. "I wouldn't miss the first time we get to see our baby for the world, Sam" he told her honestly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Longest chapter yet in ****_any _****of my Jasam fics :)**

* * *

Jason and Sam arrived at the hospital hand in hand. As they walked through the familiar hallways of General Hospital they saw many familiar faces; some they liked, some not so much but none who could wipe the smiles off their faces. They went to the nurses' station so Sam could check in for her appointment. Out of all nurses though, it had to be Elizabeth who was there. Sam had put aside her hatred for the nurse when Jake passed, and that wasn't why she didn't like that she was the nurse there. She hated it because she could somewhat understand what Elizabeth was going through. She remembered when her daughter died. As she grieved for her and Sonny's little girl, he was welcoming another little girl into his family, Kristina. Elizabeth had just lost Jake and she was watching Jason welcome another baby into the world. Sam quickly pushed those thoughts away, not wanting anything to ruin her good mood.

They walked up to Elizabeth, who smiled a clearly forced smile, which made Sam feel worse about the situation than she already did. Elizabeth welcomed them, professionally, her face neutral. Sam could tell Jason was uncomfortable, and she would be too in that situation.

"So, you're here for an appointment with... Dr. Lee" said Elizabeth. Sam nodded. She didn't want to say anything that would further upset Elizabeth. "Well, you can go into that room over there" she motioned to a door to her left. Sam nodded and went towards the door. Jason went to follow but Liz called his name. Sam turned around and nodded at him, silently telling him it was okay.

"Yes?" he asked Liz.

She swallowed hard. "I, uh... I already told Sam this" she said softly. "I'm... I'm really happy for you two. You guys have wanted this for awhile"

Jason smiled. "I'm sorry, Liz. I know this must be hard for you, but I'm really glad you're okay with it" he said before turning around and heading towards the room Sam was in. Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was so much harder than she had guessed.

Sam smiled when she saw Jason come in. He smiled back at her and went over and kissed her softly on the cheek. He couldn't help but be amazed that they were finally there. After years of being engaged and trying for a baby, they were back there, except this time they were engaged and having a baby.

"What's the big bad mobster thinking of that has him smiling like that?" asked Sam, interrupting his thoughts. His face quickly went back to neutral. "Ah... Don't do that, Jason"

"Don't do what?" he asked, confused.

Sam smiled. "Don't stop smiling. It's nice" she said. "Besides, we don't want a humor impaired child, do we?" she teased. She remembered getting mad at him for not laughing at a joke when she was pregnant with Lila and telling him it would be his fault if she didn't know how to smile or laugh.

Jason rolled his eyes, the memory coming to him too. "No we don't want that" he said, leaning over to kiss her again, letting his lips linger on hers.

Dr. Kelly Lee walked in and they both pulled away quickly. Kelly had to muffle a chuckle but, couldn't help but comment on the couples embarrassment.

"You know, everyone knows you guys have kissed. You guys did conceive a child after all" teased Dr. Lee and that time Sam was the one muffling a laugh.

"We're just not big on PDA" she explained.

Kelly nodded. "Makes sense" she said. "So you guys ready?" both nodded. "So, Sam, how have you been feeling?"

Sam shrugged. "Fine. Better than I was during my last pregnancy" she answered.

"She's always tired" threw in Jason. Sam shot him a look and he shrugged. "It's true" he defended himself.

Kelly nodded. "No worries, Sam. It's perfectly normal" she assured her. "So, you ready to see that little one?" Sam nodded and laid down on the examination table. "Fair warning, the gel is cold" warned Dr. Lee. Despite that, Sam flinched when the cold gel hit her slightly swollen stomach. Soon, a steady heartbeat filled the room and Sam could barely hold back tears. She remembered when she first heard Lila's heartbeat.

_She had lied to Jason about the baby. She had told him she miscarried, even though she hadn't. She had just wanted to go and put the baby up for adoption and had figured if Sonny thought the baby was gone, he wouldn't come after her. He had been so worried about her, even though, at the time, they didn't get along very well. He broke into a bar and compared her situation to the many times he had gotten shot. He felt so guilty and kept insisting it was his fault. She felt bad, but couldn't risk telling him the baby was okay. As they sat in the bar he had broken in to, she told him he made her feel safe. She slept so much better at his apartment. She fell asleep sitting in the chair._

_She woke up in the middle of the night in pain, telling Jason to take her to the hospital because she thought something was wrong with the baby. She admitted to him that he had lied about the miscarriage. He had scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the ER. He had gotten her help immediately. As they waited, she was beating herself up, claiming she was the reason her baby was dying. He had assured her the baby would be fine. She asked him to turn up the volume on the heart monitor and he did. He pointed out that the heartbeat was strong and her baby was not lost. And, after the doctor had assured her that the baby was fine and the cramps could be solved with a simple surgery, they had sat there listening to Lila's heartbeat, together._

At that point, she was crying. She didn't really realize it until Jason leaned over, wiped her tears and kissed her forehead softly. She reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it softly. He smiled at her and motioned to the screen. Sam brought her free hand to her mouth in awe as she looked at the image of their baby.

"You are just over twelve weeks along" said Dr. Lee. Sam wanted to say something but couldn't formulate words. After years of wanting a baby with Jason, it was finally happening. She looked over at Jason and smiled wider at the total look of awe on his face.

"Wow, Sam" he said softly. "That's our baby" hearing him say that made a silent tear roll down her cheek. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"Everything looks good" said Dr. Lee after a while, not wanting to interrupt the moment between the couple. She was well aware of Sam's desire for a child, Jason's child. Then there was Jason, who had wanted a kid but was convinced by the mother of his first child, his son, Jake, that he was too dangerous for a child. It was only after Jake died that he realized a child was never perfectly safe. How'd she know that? Things got around quick in Port Charles.

Sam closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only the beginning of her pregnancy, and things could still go wrong, but it was good to know that everything seemed fine. "Thank God" she breathed.

Jason smiled and watched as Dr. Lee wiped off Sam's stomach. Kelly then handed him a picture of the sonogram and he smiled. That was his baby, Sam's baby, their baby.

* * *

They walked out of the examination room. Sam was smiling ear to ear, one arm draped around Jason's lower back and the other holding the sonogram picture. Jason had his arm draped over her shoulders and was smiling like no one in Port Charles had ever seen him smile, except Sam. Elizabeth watched on from the nurses' station. Jason had never smiled like that for Jake, ever. She was trying to be okay with Jason having another baby so soon, but it was hard. It had been under three months since they had lost their son, and watching him celebrate bringing a life into the world was harder than she had ever imagined. She watched as Sam giggled, pointing to the picture in her hand and even saw Jason laugh a bit. She sighed, trying not to be jealous of the woman that had Jason, his heart, his soul and his child.

* * *

Sam looked up as Carly and Maxie opened the door and walked into the penthouse. They were lost in a cheerful conversation and, somehow, Sam could tell it was about her, or the wedding, or the baby. As they continued to talk over each other, she cleared her throat, getting both their attentions.

"Oh my god! Sam!" said Maxie, running over and sitting next to her on the couch. Carly did the same and took the seat on the other side of Sam.

"How'd the appointment go? What did Dr. Lee say? Did you hear the heartbeat? Did you see the baby? Do you have a picture? Is the baby perfect?" she asked excitedly, speaking so fast Sam could barely keep up. She smiled and reached to the coffee table, where the sonogram picture was sitting upside down.

"Good, that I'm 12 weeks, yes, yes, here" she handed the picture to Carly. "And the baby is _perfect_, healthy, strong" she answered.

Maxie giggled. She leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear. "How do you keep up with that?" Sam shrugged.

"You get used to it" she answered with a smile as Carly looked at the picture. Carly smiled sweetly and handed the picture to Maxie. She ran a hand over Sam's thigh.

"I'm so happy for you, and Jason. I might not of liked you back then, but I remember how much you both wanted a baby" she said, sincerity clear in her voice.

Maxie squealed after a few seconds of examining the picture. "You baby is perfect!" she said excitedly. She threw the picture back on the table and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Maxie, the baby barely even looks like a baby" said Sam as she hugged her friend back. Carly rolled her eyes as she watched.

Once they were done gushing over the ultrasound picture, Sam decided to get back to the reason she called them there. The baby wouldn't be there for another six or seven months but her wedding was only about two months away.

"So, I didn't call you here to gush over my unborn baby" she said and the two perky blondes calmed down. "We do have a wedding to plan" she smiled at her two closest friends.

Maxie smiled and suppressed another squeal. "Did you pick a date yet? I mean, I still think Halloween would perfect but you don't like-" she was interrupted.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Maxie, Halloween is good. Jason told me that we would be okay-" she was interrupted as well, her hand resting on her stomach.

"And you believed him because Jason never lies" said Carly. Jason was her best friend, she knew all too well that he never broke a promise.

Sam smiled and felt a slight blush come to her cheeks. "Yeah" she said. She remembered when they were in Mexico, when they reunited, and she had made him promise to like, knowing he never broke a promise.

Maxie rolled her eyes and giggled, causing Sam to look at her, confused and curious. Maxie smiled at her, it was a cheesy smile.

"You had the smile you get when you get lost thinking about Jason. You know, the one where you blush at the same time" she teased.

"That's what that smile means! She gets it all the time" said Carly.

"I know right? I mean, sometimes I wonder how you can think about someone so often" said Maxie, a hint of laughter in her voice. Sam sat and listened, knowing her friends were doing it more to annoy her than anything.

"Yeah. Jason's my best friend, and we dated once but I never thought about him as much as she does, even when they were broken up" said Carly and Sam winced at the reminder of Carly and Jason's relationship and the remainder of her break up with him.

Maxie decided to push it one step further. "I guess I could see why she thinks of him so much. Jason is so hot!" she said and Sam snapped.

"Whoa! He is my fiance, Maxie" she said, realizing she did exactly what they wanted. She rolled her eyes as they all giggled. "We have a wedding to plan, remember? Guys!" she said through her giggles,

With that, Maxie became serious again. She reached for a binder and skimmed through the pages as Carly and Sam slowly calmed down. Her face lit up as she found the page she was looking for.

"What about this? We could go orange or black" she pointed to a picture of a tight dress that went to right above the knee with spaghetti straps. Sam smiled.

"No way am I wearing orange!" said Carly.

Sam chuckled. "You guys can wear black" she said, it was a signature color for her and Jason anyway.

"Thank god" breathed Maxie and she got a look from both Carly and Sam. "What?! Just 'cause I mentioned it doesn't mean I wanted to wear orange" she defended herself, but not without a light chuckle. "So, who do you want as bridesmaids?" asked Maxie.

Sam thought for a second before naming them. "Carly, Kristina and Molly" she answered. Maxie's jaw dropped at Sam not naming her. Sam turned to Carly and winked.

"What, Maxie? The girl needs a maid of honor" she said. She wasn't bitter about it at all. Sam and Maxie had been close friends for longer than she and Sam. Maxie was excited about their reunion while Carly wasn't. She knew Sam would pick Maxie over her.

"So, what do you say?" asked Sam and she was responded by Maxie's high pitch squeal. She giggled as Maxie once again pulled her into a hug. She held Maxie tight and figured that was a big yes. She smiled against Maxie's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason was stuck at work. He finished off the last of his paperwork, signing and putting his initials at the bottom of the paper. Sighing in relief of a long day done, he slowly stood up and went to the door. Opening it slowly. He was surprised to find Spinelli sitting there. Spinelli worked for the organization but was very rarely at the restaurant. Usually, when Spinelli had work for the business to be done, he spoke with Jason at the penthouse. Spinelli perked up when he saw Jason exit his office.

"Ah, Stone Cold. I have been patiently waiting your exit from you office" said the geek.

Jason looked at him, confused. "What are you doing here, Spinelli? You know you're not supposed to be seen around here" he said. Spinelli had been warned when he first entered the business not to be seen around the restaurant since it could give someone a reason, or what could be considered proof, that he worked for Sonny and Jason. Since then, he very rarely came over to the building and when he did, something serious had happened.

"No worries, Stone Cold. The Jackal has not uncovered any information in dire need of attention" Spinelli assured him, as if reading Jason's thoughts.

"Then what are you doing here, Spinelli?" asked Jason, more annoyed than before.

Spinelli sighed. "You see, Stone Cold, Maximista, Fair Samantha and the Valkyrie had to plan things for your upcoming nuptials and they asked The Jackal to make sure you stayed away from the penthouse until further instructions" he explained.

Jason sighed and tried to hold back the smile that was creeping across his face. "So, you're saying I'm not allowed to be around while they plan my wedding?" he asked.

Spinelli chuckled. "I believe the girls were discussing possibilities for the bridal party and their attire. I don't believe Stone Cold would of been interested" said Spinelli and Jason nodded. The young man was right, he wouldn't enjoy choosing bridesmaid dresses, especially for Carly and worst, Maxie.

Jason knew this wedding was important to Sam and, truth be told, he wanted it to be perfect too. He had waited years to marry the love of his life and he wanted it to be everything she had ever dreamed of, whether that be him in a tux or a black leather jacket. He did know, however, that she'd want him to choose his best man and groomsmen. He turned to Spinelli with a slight smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Spinelli nodded. "You can always ask me anything, Stone Cold" he said enthusiastically. Jason knew that would be his answer. Since his arrival in town, Spinelli had been dead-set on impressing Jason.

"Would you... uh... Would you be my best man, Spinelli?" he asked. Spinelli's jaw just about hit the ground.

"Uh... The Jackal... Uh..." he stuttered. "Tha Jackal would be honored to stand up for Stone Cold at his nuptials, but are you sure Stone Cold would not prefer someone else such as Mr. Sir or Young Mr. Sir?" he asked, clearly in awe that Jason had even thought of him as best man material.

"Sonny and Michael can be groomsmen" said Jason with a shrug. "They're great people but you are the one I want standing up for me. And, I'm pretty sure Maxie is gonna me the maid of honor" he smiled a bit.

Spinelli still seemed to be shocked, in awe. "Stone Cold... The Jackal would be honored to stand up for you at your wedding to the Fair Samantha" he said.

"And I would be honored to have such a good friend, to me and Sam, stand up for me" said Jason, honestly. He then waited for Spinelli to snap out of his state of amazement so they could leave and wait until they were allowed to return.

* * *

Sam smiled as she heard the click of the door opening and the the same sound as it shut. Without needing to turn around, she knew who it was. She could always sense her fiance's presence in a room, since before they had even become an item. She felt his arms wrap around her upper body, resting softly against her tiny baby bump. She leaned her head back. He smiled at her sweetly before leaning down and kissing her lips softly. He pulled away and walked around the armrest of the couch. She took her feet off of it and he sat down next to her, allowing her to cuddle into his side.

"How'd wedding planning go?" he asked softly.

She smiled against his hard chest. "Good. We chose bridesmaid dresses and well... bridesmaids" she said chuckling lightly. He smiled at that, knowing how happy she was.

"Who'd you pick?" he asked.

"Maxie as my maid of honor" she answered. He smiled, knowing he had been right when he had told Spinelli that earlier. "Then Kristina, Molly and Carly"

He laughed softly. "I never thought I'd see the day where Carly was in your wedding party" he said softly. "I chose a best man"

She looked up, slightly shocked that he had decided to choose one himself, with two months remaining before the wedding. "Who?" she asked, intrigued.

Jason smiled. "Spinelli" he answered. "I thought he deserved it. He might be annoying, sometimes, but he's a good friend to me, and, more importantly, to you"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly. "I think he'll make an excellent best man" she mumbled softly.

"Me too" admitted Jason. Despite his annoying, geeky personality, Spinelli had the heart of a true romantic. "I guess my idea for groomsmen works too now" he mumbled so softly he didn't expect her to hear.

"Groomsmen? Jason?" asked Sam. He could see the excitement visible in her eyes.

He shrugged. "Yeah"

"Who?" she asked, even more curious than before, when he had mentioned a best man.

"Sonny, Michael and Morgan" he answered.

"Spinelli and Maxie, Sonny and Carly, Michael and Kristina and Morgan and Molly" she said softly. He could practically see her creating a mental picture,

"And me and you" he added. "Sounds perfect to me" She sighed contently and snuggled further into his side, feeling his lips touch and linger against her head. Her hand subconsciously placed on her stomach and his consciously next to it.

"Me too" she said softly and, without even realizing how tired she had been, she fell asleep in his arms. He gently laid her down on the couch, covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead softly before going into the kitchen to call Sonny about him and the boys being in the wedding. He had never been happier.

* * *

Sam woke up to find herself alone. She remembered falling asleep in Jason's arms and she would have prefered waking up in them as well. She stretched a bit before resting a hand softly against her stomach. She loved being pregnant. She always had. She looked around the apartment, looking for any signs that Jason was home. She sighed when she realized he wasn't there. Then, she slowly got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. She took the calendar off the wall and placed it on the counter. She flip from August to September and smiled when she saw where she had written his birthday, a few weeks from that day. Then, she flipped to October and saw the day which read '31 Halloween'. She opened a drawer and took out a red permanent marker. She opened it, throwing the cap aside and drew three hearts - one big, two small - and wrote 'Wedding!'

* * *

Meanwhile, a man was watching the video from a hidden warehouse just out of town. He smiled to himself as he watched her close the marker and throw in aside. Then, as she hung the calendar back out, kissed her fingers and pressed them to the square. Samantha McCall was a woman in love. She just chose the wrong person to be in love with.

"October 31st, huh? A Halloween wedding is just begging for an unwanted visitor" he smirked mischievously. "A marriage is there treat, I might as well handle the trick" he shut his surveillance footage and opened a document instead; one titled: How to Sabotage a Wedding.

* * *

**So who is planning to sabotage Jason and Sam's wedding? And how will they do it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a short filler chapter with a little important detail at the end.**

* * *

Jason walked into the penthouse to find Sam sleeping, but not in the position he had left her. Instead, her head was away from the door and she was laying comfortably on her side. He smiled, taking in the view of his pregnant fiance - wife in under two months - looking oh so beautiful, peaceful, perfect. He rested the brown paper bag he had gotten from Kelly's on the desk and went over to her, sitting next to her legs. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing woman, loving, caring, gorgeous, funny, smart, adventurous and so much more, by his side for the rest of his life. As if she felt his presence, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled under his loving gaze.

"Hey" he whispered, running his hand over her head and through her brown hair.

"Hey" she replied, smiling sweetly as she felt his fingertips graze her arm and down to her stomach. "Baby is already tiring me out" she laughed softly as his hand caressed her stomach lovingly. "But she's worth it"

"She?" he asked. "You think it's a girl?" He smiled at that thought, Sam finally getting her baby girl after years of yearning for one. She nodded. "Why?"

"Gut feeling" she answered with a shrug. "I'd be overjoyed if it's a boy too though" she added, smiling as Jason's hand ran over her stomach again. Slowly, she sat up.

"How you been feeling?" he asked. She hadn't had any horrible morning sickness. Actually, he didn't think she had thrown up. She had only complained about feeling queasy until about ten or eleven.

"Fine" she answered. "This baby is nice to me" she smiled. He smiled back.

It had been a few weeks since Sam's doctor's appointment and she was about fourteen weeks along. He had noticed that pregnancy glow that everyone talked about, and that he had seen on her all those years ago, back on her face. She was almost always smiling, sleeping or eating, not that he was complaining. He loved seeing her pregnant, and it was a lot better when she was carrying his child. He had loved Lila like his own, but wasn't close to Sam, or attached to her baby for that matter, this early on. This time, he got to watch her pregnancy, and love her and her baby, from beginning to end.

"You're beautiful" he blurted out suddenly. She smiled, knowing he meant it. He never said things he didn't mean. "You know that, right?"

"It helps when you tell me" she said as a slight blush came to her cheeks.

"Then I'll say it every day" he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Because you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

"I love you" she said, pulling her cheek away from his lips and planting a soft kiss to them.

"I love you too" he said. "I got you a burger, by the way" he said. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on the familiar brown paper bag. She smiled wider and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips.

"I love you even more now" she said, getting up to fetch the bag.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lakehouse, Alexis, Kristina and Molly were arguing over whether or not the date for the wedding was acceptable. Alexis was not fond of the idea. Kristina found it cool. And Molly found it romantic.

"I still can't believe they chose Halloween! It's like asking one of Jason's enemies to ruin the wedding" ranted Alexis to her two youngest daughters.

"Mom, stop complaining. It's their wedding. Besides, I think it's cool" said Kristina.

"It's romantic" said Molly and both her older sister and mother turned to her, confused. "Halloween is about danger, in a way. Sam and Jason both live a life of danger and adrenaline. And, it's about fear. And in a way, Sam is facing her fears by committing to Jason" explained the twelve years old.

"Danger. Fear. All reasons they shouldn't get married" said Alexis.

"You were fine with me being interested in Johnny" pointed out Kristina. "His job is just as dangerous"

"That was different" she defended herself. "You were young. It wasn't going to last"

"So your upset because Sam found someone who makes her happy and who loves her with all their heart?" asked Kristina.

"I'm just worried" said Alexis, getting up and leaving the room. Molly and Kristina looked at each other knowingly.

"I tried" said Kristina before going back to the episode to 'Say Yes to the Dress' that was playing. "Oh my god! Wouldn't that look perfect on Sam?"

* * *

Maxie walked into the living room where Spinelli was typing furiously on his laptop. She knew what he was doing. It was all he had been doing in his free time since Jason asked him to be his best man: writing his speech or insisting she work on hers.

"Spinelli!" she whined. She wanted her boyfriends attention for the first time in two weeks. "The wedding isn't for another month-and-a-half. You still have time to write your speech"

"Maximista, the Jackal shall be finished with his first draft soon. Have you began working on your tribute to Stone Cold and Fair Samantha?" he asked, still typing quickly, writing a few words then backspacing a sentence.

"Yes" she answered. "Come on. Let's go have some time to ourselves" she said. Spinelli shook his head.

"Ah! The Jackal has found the perfect way to express his sentiments towards the commitment of holy matrimony that Stone Cold and Fair Samantha are making!" exclaimed Spinelli, annoying Maxie further. She sighed.

"Fine" And she stormed off into their bedroom.

* * *

Carly was sitting at home. Josslyn was down for her nap and Michael was out with his friend, Abby. She didn't approve of Abby, but she was the one person that had made Michael feel okay, normal even, since he went to prison. She felt alone. The was so used to having someone around lately, but with Michael grown up, Josslyn a sleeping baby, Morgan in military school and Jax gone, she was alone. Before, at a time like that, she would've gone and barged into Jason's penthouse demanding his attention. But now, she couldn't. He was engaged, Sam was pregnant, she couldn't act like Sam didn't exist anymore. Besides, she and Sam were friends, and she didn't want to ruin that. She reached for the phone and dialed the number to the military school where Morgan was. An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Hello?" asked the unfamiliar male voice. That wasn't how they usually picked up but she shrugged it off, figuring he was new and still learning.

"Hello. My name is Carly Benson and I'm calling for my son, Morgan Benson" she explained, lying through her teeth about her and her son's name.

"Ah, yes, Miss Benson. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need to have my son home for Halloween. His uncle is getting married" she said. She knew Morgan would never forgive her if she made him miss Jason's wedding.

"Of course, Miss Benson. Could you come get him on the twenty-seventh?" he asked.

"I'll be there" she answered and before anything else was said, the man hung up. She found it odd, but brushed it off once again.

* * *

One of the men was sitting at a desk, a desk at a military school, a desk at Morgan's military school. He hung up the phone before he revealed his identity to Carly. Sighing in relief, he looked down at his victim. The poor secretary was beautiful, laying the peacefully. The cloth he had used to suffocate her rested next to her hand on the ground of the office. Her long blonde hair was sprawled across the tile floor. To bad, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time, he thought. Then, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Did you do as planned?" asked the other voice, the other mysterious man.

"Yes, boss" he answered. "Morgan Corinthos will be in Port Charles at the time of Jason Morgan's wedding"

"Good. Continue with the plan. The next step is written in the document I sent you. It'll teach you the rest of what you need to know on _how to sabotage a wedding_" said the mysterious man before hanging up the phone. The plan was working perfectly.

* * *

**Who do you think are the two mysterious men?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whew! Don't know where this chapter came from. So, I sorta incorporated another show in this (but you don't need to watch it to understand and it was kinda just so I could write the shopping). Also the middle wasn't intended ****_at all,_**** kinda just flowed.********Oh, and this is my first time actually writing a love scene so let me know what you think.**

* * *

Kristina, Molly, Carly, Maxie, Alexis and Sam were in New York for the weekend, to get Sam's wedding dress. The wedding was just over a month away and Sam was fifteen weeks pregnant. They were in the city to stop at the story Kristina and Molly insisted they go to: Kleinfelds from 'Say Yes to the Dress'. After a week of being begged by her two youngest daughters, Alexis agreed to come along.

"Sam, you are so lucky they agreed to take you on such short notice" said Kristina.

"Yeah. Do you have any idea how many people shop here?" asked Molly. "And the have so many dresses" she gushed.

"But you might need to get one right off the rack. Five weeks isn't long for alterations" added Kristina.

"You two watch way too much of this show" said Sam as Maxie held open the door to the wedding salon and the group walked in.

"Actually, we only started watching when we started thinking Jason was going to propose. You totally need the best wedding dress" corrected Kristina.

Sam went to speak when a kind woman came up to her. "Hello, my name is Jennifer. You must be Sam" said the lady. Sam nodded. "Come with me"

Sam and her entourage all stood up and followed Jennifer into a room in the back. Jennifer motioned for them to sit down. Once everyone was seated comfortably, they proceeded with what Molly and Kristina had informed the group was 'regular appointment questions'.

"Introduce me to your entourage, Sam" said Jennifer. Sam smiled.

She motioned to Maxie. "That's my best friend, and maid of honor, Maxie" she explained then continued to move down the couch. "My friend, and fiance's best friend, Carly. My little sister Kristina. My other sister, Molly and my mom, Alexis" Jennifer nodded. Kristina and Molly were smiling ear to ear, as if starstruck by the building.

"You want to come with me?" she asked Sam. Sam nodded and got up, following the kind consultant into another room.

"So, tell me about your fiance" she said, another question she had been informed that she'd have to answer.

"His name is Jason" she answered.

"Okay. Now tell me about your relationship" said Jennifer, smiling sweetly at Sam.

"We first met when we had been arrested for the same thing and got stuck in the same interrogation room" she started with a chuckle. Jennifer nodded, laughter swimming in her blue eyes. "We didn't actually get close until I moved in with him because I was pregnant with his best friend's baby. The baby died, but out of it, we fell in love. We were together for just over two years and then had a really nasty break. About two years later, we got back together and have been together, and happy ever since" she said, massively bottom lining it. "He's a major minimalist. He likes everything to be simple so I'd like my wedding dress simple" she added.

"Anything else you know you want?" asked Jennifer.

"Something loose" she said. She noticed Jennifer's slightly confused look. On a normal day, Sam could easily pull off a skin tight dress. Apparently, she had done an okay at hiding her small baby bump. "I'm pregnant" she clarified.

Jennifer smiled sweetly. Sam ran her hand over her baby bump, allowing Jennifer to see it through her loose shirt.

"That's awesome" said Jennifer. Sam smiled. "How far along?"

"Fifteen weeks" answered Sam. "Which, uh... brings me to another predicament" Jennifer nodded. "The wedding is in five weeks" she said, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, that could make things harder I think we could do it though" she assure her. "So what's the wedding date?"

"Halloween, but I still want a white dress and all" she answered.

"So, what exactly do you want?" asked Jennifer. Sam thought for a second before answering.

"Something that would flow around the bump, but not to hide it, you know? Maybe something with a sash" she answered. Jennifer nodded.

"Well, follow me" she said, standing up and opening the door for Sam.

* * *

After about forty-five minutes, Sam was in dress number four. She stood in the dressing room admiring her reflection in the mirror. The dress fit her chest perfectly, with it's sweetheart, strapless neckline, before flowing out around her small bump. In between her breasts and bump was a sash, which she had asked be orange and she planned to add black detailing to. It looked perfect and she was having a hard time not tearing up.

"You love it" stated Jennifer. Sam nodded as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Stupid pregnancy hormones, she thought. "Come on, let's show them" Sam nodded. She stepped away from the mirror and lead Jennifer out the door. As soon as she was in the sight of her loved ones, the gasps were audible.

"Oh my god! Sam!" said Maxie. "You could be on the cover of Crimson!"

Kristina, who had put away her cell phone, also seemed to love it. "Sam! That's so perfect! You look so pretty" she said.

"Jason is one lucky guy" said Carly, smiling.

"He definitely is. Sam, you look amazing" said Molly, smiling from ear to ear. She had dreamed of that day since the couple reunited. Sam nodded as she once again examined herself in the mirror. She then realized one person had been silent since she emerged. She turned around to face her entourage.

"Mom?" she asked, noticing her mom wiping tears from her eyes. "What do you think?" she asked. A few years ago, Alexis' opinion couldn't of mattered less to her, but in that moment, Sam wanted her mom's approval.

"Sam... You look amazing" she said. "I think that is your dress" Sam smiled, tears welling up in her eyes once again. Alexis stood up and pulled her eldest daughter into her embrace. After a little while, they pulled apart. "Gah! Look at us, so emotional" said Alexis with a laugh. Sam turned back to the mirror.

"I love it" she said softly.

Jennifer, smiling at her nearly guaranteed sail, then spoke up. "Are you saying yes to this dress?" she asked the catchphrase of Kleinfeld.

Sam chuckled at the cheesiness of her crying and that line but went along with it anyway. "I'm so saying yes to this dress"

* * *

Sam walked into the penthouse after her weekend in New York. Maxie had insisted that she, as the Maid of Honor, bring Sam's dress home. She also assured that she'd have someone at Crimson add black detailing to the orange sash. Sam didn't care, though. She wanted one thing in that moment, Jason. She knew this was going to happen, it had happened last time too. She was definitely one of the woman who got horny when pregnant. But, Jason didn't seem to be home. She sighed and sat down on the couch, picking up a book to distract herself. When that didn't work, she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Morgan" he answered.

"Baby, you busy?" she asked into the phone.

"I'm on my way home" he answered and she heard his car door shut.

"Thank god..." she whispered, not knowing he had heard her.

"What? Is everything okay, Sam?" he asked, panic evident in his voice. She smiled at his concern.

"Everything's fine Jason. It's just..." she heard his car turn on as she trailed off.

"Just what?" he asked, still sounding nervous and unsure.

"Just that... I want you, so bad, baby" she answered, her voice low and husky. She heard him swallow hard on the other end.

"I'll be home soon" he said. She smiled and he hung up.

About fifteen minutes later, Jason arrived home to find Sam sitting on the couch. She smiled and got up to meet him, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Despite his slight confusion, he kissed her back. He would never deny Sam. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and forgetting all other thoughts, he battled hers with his own. She only pulled away when breathing became a necessity.

"How was New York?" he asked breathlessly as Sam pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders.

"I'll tell you later" she said as the jacket fell to the ground. She then began playing with the hemline of his usual black t-shirt. "Right now, I'm horny and I want you" she said, moving his shirt up his hard chest, letting her fingertips run lightly over his skin. He raised his arms and let her pull off the shirt, with a little help. She pressed her lips to his hard chest.

"Have I ever been one to deny you?" he asked, pulling her head away from his chest and kissing her lips softly. She shook her head as he pulled away.

"I need you, Jason" she said. He leaned over and scooped her into his arms.

"Your wish is my command" he said as his lips captured hers in another passionate, desperate, hungry kiss and he ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

He entered the room and laid her down on the bed carefully. Pulling away, he stood up straight and looked down at her, the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He wiped some stray hairs out of her face and she smiled in a moment of pure love and contentment. The pure lust of the moment downstairs was replaced by a moment of pure love and desire for each other. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, cupping her cheek gently. His other hand ran down her side to the hem of her loose shirt. Slowly, he moved the shirt up until he pulled his lips away from her sweet kisses and pulled it over her head, revealing the black tank top she was wearing that didn't cover her whole stomach. He looked up at her and smiled as he ran his fingers over the bare skin up the bottom of her stomach.

She squirmed a bit as his hands approached the waistband of her black leggings. Then, he began bunching up the material of her shirt so it revealed her whole baby bump. He kissed her lips softly, quickly, before moving his mouth down to where their baby was growing. He planted a trail of soft loving kisses down her baby bump, feeling her squirm under his mouth.

"I love you" he whispered to the unborn baby before planting one last kiss in the middle of her growing belly. He then turned back to his beautiful fiance, still laying there as vulnerable as could be. He reached over and pulled off the tank top, revealing her black bra. He smiled at the sight.

Slowly, he leaned over and kissed the top of her breasts, which were spilling out of the small black bra. She moaned softly at the contact. He pulled away and smiled at her once again. She reached over and cupped the nape of his neck, pulling him down to her and kissing him passionately. He reached around her back and undid the clasp of her bra as his lips continued to attack hers in a loving yet hungry kiss. Slowly, his hands moved up to her shoulders and he pushed each strap of her bra off of them. He pulled her bra off and leaned down to kiss around her breasts, massaging one as he kissed the other. She continued to moan softly as his lips made contact with her sensitive flesh - even more-so since she was pregnant.

"Jason" she moaned louder as he took her nipple into his mouth. As he continued, switching breasts, she reached down in attempt to undo his belt, without much success. Instead, she started massaging the growing bulge in his jeans. He pulled away from her breast and groaned softly.

She slowly inched herself further up the bed. He crawled over her, propping himself up on his forearms and elbows. He kissed her lips passionately again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Eventually, she was able to undo his belt and proceeded to work on the button of his jeans. He hands drifted up and down her sides until he let them reach the waistband of her black leggings. Slowly, he inched the down her hips. She raised her hips impatiently, so he could remove her pants faster, causing her center to rub against his groin. At that, both let out a soft moan. Slowly, he inched the thin material down her legs, kissing each knew inch of skin that was revealed to him. Then, he pulled down her panties. He looked up at her and ran a finger over her slit, feeling the wetness that had built up there. He smiled to himself as she moaned his name once again. He then kissed her center softly and felt her small but strong hands on his head, pulling him up.

"Ja-Jason, I need you... inside me... now" she said breathlessly.

He smiled as she pulled his lips back to hers, fighting for control. She successfully got his pants undone and pushed them, along with his boxers, off his hips and down to his ankles, where, with a simple movement, he caused them to hit the ground. As she took his hard shaft into her hand, he groaned and rolled over, allowing her to be on top. She grinned wickedly and guided his tip to her opening, moaning and letting go at the feeling. He let out another low groan, grabbing her hips as she lowered herself onto him and let out a loud moan. Slowly, she started moving over him, quickly gaining speed and strength with every thrust. She could feel the edge near, especially since she was more sensitive due to the pregnancy. He could sense how close she was so he reached up and began massaging her breasts. With that, she came hard, shaking as she screamed his name. The sounded of her coming sent him over the edge and he released inside of her.

They smiled at each other as they both came down from their high. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly before crawling off of him and snuggling into his side, as close as possible with her growing stomach between them.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better" she answered with a smile, kissing his chest softly.

"Were you that horny last time you were pregnant?" he asked curiously. She nodded against his chest.

"But I couldn't act upon it. You know, 'cause I was single and all" she said. "I used to have dreams all the time, though" she admitted, chuckling softly. As she did, she felt a slight fluttering, almost tickling feeling, but decided it was just due to her good mood.

"Do I want to know about who?" he asked. She shrugged and he raised an eyebrow at her. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I'll give you a hint" she said. "He was Lila\s dad, but not by biology" she told him before leaning back down against his chest.

"About me?" he asked, slightly surprised. They had fallen in love while she was pregnant, but he never imagined that she had dreamed about him in such an erotic way. She nodded again his chest.

"I still remember some of them" she admitted. "Like in one, which was actually a daydream, I put Lila down for her nap and you started kissing my neck. I told you we couldn't do it in front of her so you picked me up and you can figure out where that went" she said, giggling. "The real thing is much better though" as she said that, the feeling in her stomach returned. She smiled wider, realizing what it was.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"You're smiling, a lot" he pointed out, running his hand over her bare side.

"Oh, uh..." She really didn't want to make him feel bad, or not want it anymore. "She just, uh... she kicked" she explained.

"Did we hurt her?" he asked, subconsciously calling the baby a girl as well. Sam shook her head and he sighed in relief.

"Apparently babies like it when their parents, well... you know" she said, blushing a bit. "It soothes them or something"

"How do you know that?" he asked an amused smile on his face.

"I looked it up. I had already read a lot on pregnancy, last time, but I didn't have to worry about this then" she explained, smiling back at him. Jason smiled. 'And you know, you seem to like, I know I like it and she likes it, so maybe we should do it more often" she grinned. He leaned down to capture her lips, immediately growing hard again.

* * *

One of the mysterious men walked into the room, where the other sat watching security footage from inside the penthouse master bedroom.

"What are you watching?" he asked, looking towards the computer screen. On it was a slightly blurry image, but it was clear what was going on. "Ewww... Why are you watching video of Sam and Jason having sex?" he asked, turning away from the image on the screen.

"Can you blame me? Sweetness is absolutely beautiful" pointed out the other man. The first man rolled his eyes.

"The goal is not to hurt Sam. I've met her, she's a great woman. It's to upset Jason" he pointed out.

"And you don't think it would upset Jason if someone was to hurt, or get busy with Sweetness" the other man argued.

"Ew. No. I might be crazy, but you're just plain sick" he said, pulling out his gun and shooting the other man straight in the chest. The body immediately went limp and fell out of the seat to the ground. For good measures, he shot his partner twice more, once in the chest and once in the head. He had accomplished what Jason Morgan couldn't. He killed Manny Ruiz.

Deciding to take care of his partners body later, he kicked it to the side and took a seat in the now vacant chair. He quickly shut the footage. One thing he never needed to see was Jason and Sam doing the deed. Nope. He then opened the document he had sent to his partner: How to Sabotage a Wedding, and saw that he had changed the entire plan. He quickly removed a few steps that his incompetent partner had added without permission including: Kidnap Sweetness and Make Love to Sweetness. He looked down at the dead body and said:

"Samantha McCall, soon-to-be Morgan will appreciate this, Manny Ruiz"

* * *

**One mystery man revealed, and dead (thank god) but who's the other one?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fluff chapter! :)**

* * *

Sam smiled to herself as she pulled up at the lake house. She was going to spend the day with Molly and Kristina, if she wanted to join. She went into the house and was welcomed by a simple look from her little sister, who was, as usual, texting away. She smiled at her before Kristina went back to her friend. Then, Molly ran into the room, excitedly. Sam couldn't help but smile. Her eleven year old had always been uber-enthusiastic when it came to her love life, and potential children. Now, with Sam engaged and pregnant, Molly was on an all-time love high.

"Sam! How's my niece or nephew?" she asked, running up to her and giving her a hug. Sam smiled as she pulled away, running a hand over her small stomach.

"They're good. Learning to move around a bit" she answered, remembering the recurring flutters in her stomach.

"It's kicking?!" asked Molly, almost screeching at that point. She couldn't hold back a chuckle at that.

"He or she is" answered Sam, smiling wider. "It's so soft but it's like the best thing ever, Mols" she explained, continuing to run her hand over her belly. "But, hey. I didn't come here to talk about me, or my baby. I'm here to talk about _you_" Molly pouted.

"But Sam... You know we'd both rather talk about the baby" said Molly. Sam thought for a moment, knowing it was true.

"Fine. We'll talk about the baby later. For now, I want to know what you're going to be for Halloween" she said.

Molly looked at her, confused. She hadn't planned on going out for Halloween. It was the day of Sam's wedding, after all. She hadn't even thought of a costume, since she was planning on staying at the wedding.

"Sam, I'm not going out for Halloween" she said, as if it was obvious. Sam rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"Listen. I know it's my wedding and all but you are still going out" she said, finally kicking off her shoes and going further into the homey house.

"But Sam..." said Molly, once again. "I don't want to miss your wedding" she whined. As if Sam didn't know that. Molly had been talking about her and Jason getting married since only months after they got back together.

"Well duh!" said Sam teasingly, sitting on the couch near Kristina's feet. "Here's the plan, the wedding ceremony starts at 5:30, okay?" she started. Molly nodded. "Then the reception starts sometime in between 6:30 and seven. We'll do as many of the fluffy traditions that Jason will agree to early, and then you can leave, go trick or treating, and come back" she finished explaining. "Besides, Morgan is going to be back in town. Maybe he can go out with you" She smiled, knowing her sister and Morgan had been close, before he got sent to military school.

"He's coming?!" asked Molly, her excitement clear in her voice. Sam nodded.

"He has to be if he's walking you down the aisle" Molly smiled shyly at that. Sam smiled too. "So, you need a costume"

"Can't I just throw on a witch hat and that'll be it?" asked Molly, she hadn't been overly enthusiastic about Halloween for years. Sam's wedding was the most exciting thing about Halloween in the past three years for her.

"Fine" said Sam. "But I still want to take you shopping" Molly smiled and stood up, shopping wasn't her thing but she loved spending time with her older sister. "You wanna come, Krissy?" she asked her other younger sister.

"Shopping? Sure" said the sixteen year old, turning off her phone and shoving it into the pocket of her jeans. Both Sam and Molly smiled and the three left.

* * *

"I can't believe you two talked me into this" said Sam, looking down into the bag in her hand. Somehow, her little sisters had convinced her that her bridesmaids should wear those miniature witch hat headbands.

"Come on, Sam. It'll be cute, theme fitting and you know Maxie and Carly will love it" said Kristina, sitting down at a table at the foodcourt. Sam rolled her eyes as she sat across from Krissy, with Molly next to her. "And they're sparkly" added the teen, reaching over for the bag and taking a hat out of it. The four hats, one for each her bridesmaids, were almost identical. Each hat, about four inches high and their rim was only about six inches in diameter. They were all stuck to a black headband and were covered in sequins. They also had a tulle bow wrapped around their base, each in a different color: pink for Molly, purple for Kristina, green for Carly and orange for Maxie. "And as if this isn't the cutest thing" added Krissy, pulling out a shiny silver halo on a headband and tiny feathery angel wings.

Sam smiled. She have to admit that they were adorable. She had yet to ask Carly about having Josslyn be her flower girl but she was pretty positive she'd say yes. That was who the angel costume was for. Sam had no doubt that Joss would make a perfect flower girl.

"Now that's true" she said, smiling and taking the halo and wings from her sister and running her fingers over them. She was so happy to see her wedding finally coming together. "But don't expect me or Jason to wear any costume components" she added, giggling at the idea of Jason dressed up for Halloween.

"Oh trust me. We'd never expect anything like that from Jason" said Molly with a laugh. Sam chuckled along with her sisters. It was so true. Jason would never agree to anything like that, and she was glad her sisters hadn't approached him about it. "And you, you will look so perfect Sam" Sam smiled at that. "Your whole wedding will be perfect"

Sam cast her gaze down at her hand. She wanted to think it would be perfect, and in a lot of ways, she knew it would be. But, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, like it pretty much always did in Port Charles. Kristina reached over and touched her hand softly, snapping her out of her thought-induced trance.

"You do believe that, right, Sam?" she asked. Sam looked up at her sister and nodded. "Sam? What's wrong?" Sam shrugged at that.

"I just... I know I'm going to marry Jason and that everyone is going to look perfect, and he's going to be perfect as all but... I mean... we love in Port Charles. Weddings never go right here" she tried to explain.

"Sam... Your wedding will be the best day of your life. You are going to be Jason's wife no matter what, okay?" Kristina attempted to reassure her. "And then you two are going to have my little niece or nephew. Think about it, you'll be halfway through your pregnancy the day of your wedding" she added, smiling at her sister.

"Thanks, Krissy" she said. "Now, let's eat. This baby is making me hungry" she added, a hint of laughter shining through her voice.

"Clearly the baby inherited your appetite" teased Molly and Sam playfully hit her arm for the comment.

* * *

After dropping her sisters off at the lake house, Sam decided to make a quick trip to Carly's to talk about Josslyn being her flower girl. She figured after all of Carly's unexpected stops at the penthouse, one at her place wouldn't be too bad. She'd knock, after all. She pulled up at Carly's house and went up and knocked at the door. Carly came over to open it with a half naked Josslyn in her arms. Sam couldn't help but giggle and imagine herself in that situation with her little one.

"Sam! What brings you over?" asked Carly, shifting Joss from under her one arm to sitting comfortably on her hip in her other arm. Sam chuckled as Josslyn began pulling at the t-shirt, which she was wearing with just her diaper and socks.

"Actually, that little one does" she said, reaching over and pinching the two-year-old's cheek softly. Joss let out a soft whine before turning her attention back to her clothing and reaching down to pull at her socks. Carly rolled her eyes as she successfully got it off and the sock fell to the ground.

She rolled her eyes and bent over to get it. She then looked back up at Sam, who sported an amused smiled. Rolling her eyes once again, she motioned for her friend to come in. Sam followed Carly into her home, kicking off her shoes at the entrance. She couldn't but notice Josslyn's toys and clothes scattered around the room. Carly placed her daughter on the couch before turning and throwing various articles of clothing, including shirts, skirts, pants, socks and dresses, to the corner of the room. Meanwhile, Joss started screaming and pulling at her t-shirt again as she pushed her other sock off with her free foot. Sam went over to her and sat next to her on the couch. Then, she picked her up and pulled her onto her lap. Almost instantly, the toddler calmed down. Sam chuckled as she realized the girls' shirt was half off and pulled it of the rest of the way. She reached over for the sock and called to Carly, throwing the clothing at her when she turned around. She then returned her attention to the toddler on her lap, who was clearly pleased by her lack of clothing. She smiled and tapped the little girls nose and she giggled, reaching over for Sam's finger and she started babbling.

Sam was practically lost is the toddler on her lap, though she couldn't understand a word she was saying. She couldn't help but imagine herself sitting with her kid, daughter or son, listening to them babble like Josslyn did.

"You're good with her" said Carly, smiling down at Sam and her daughter. Sam smiled back. "She likes you" Sam looked back at the toddler and wiped her hair out of her face.

"She makes it easy" she said, pulling the little girl closer to her. Carly chuckled and sat next to Sam and Joss.

"Not always. Before you got here she was screaming and refusing to get dressed. I see she won you over" she said, reaching over and pinching her daughter's bare tummy. "I think you're a natural. Your baby will be very lucky to have you and Jason" Sam smiled shyly at that.

"Ay-bee?" asked Josslyn. Sam chuckled.

"Yes. A baby" she said, smiling wider as that familiar flutter in her stomach came.

They sat in silence for awhile. Sam was almost amazed by Carly's comment. Last time she was pregnant, Carly thought less of her than she did of the gum on her shoe. This time, Carly was saying she was going to be a good mom and that her baby was lucky to have her. It was strange what one conversation could do.

"So, you said Joss brought you here. What for?" asked Carly. "I mean, I'm sure glad you calmed her down but I'm pretty sure that's not why you came" Sam looked up at her and nodded.

"You're right. I had to ask you something... abou her" she said, looking back down at Joss who was tugging on her hair. She pulled her hand away and allowed the toddler to hold her finger instead.

"Shoot" said Carly, still smiling as she watched her friend with her daughter.

"Okay. So I want this precious angel to be my flower girl" explained Sam. "She would actually be dressed up as a little angel" Carly was smiling ear to ear.

"She'd love that!" she said. She leaned over and tickled Josslyn's stomach. "Wouldn't you love to be a flower girl angel for uncle Jason and auntie Sam?" Carly asked her daughter. The little girl screeched and Sam had to work hard to keep her jaw from dropping. Carly had just referred to her as her daughter's_ aunt._

* * *

Sam walked into the penthouse to find Maxie sitting on the couch. She put the bag down on the desk and turned to her friend curiously. Maxie flashed her I-know-you smile - like she did when Sam and Jason had returned from Mexico and she wanted details about the sex - and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Finally!" said Maxie standing up and coming towards Sam. "I was getting worried"

"Huh?" she asked, lost as to why Maxie was in her home, how she got in, and why she was worried.

"Kristina texted me saying you got some super cute accessories for the wedding so I had to come over and see. And, well, Spinelli still has the key in case he needs to work. Which, by the way, all he wants to do now is write his best man speech and he pays no attention to me" she said with a pout.

"Back to the point, Maxie" said Sam, not caring about how much attention Spinelli was giving Maxie.

"Okay, so after Kristina told me about whatever you bought, I came here to see them when you got home. But, Kristina told me you were coming straight here from the Lakehouse and I thought you had gotten into a car accident or got kidnapped or worse" she explained quickly, taking a deep breath at the end. Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"No" she said, walking past Maxie to the couch, grabbing the bag before she went. "I stopped to get myself a flower girl on the way" she explained, smiling as she finally sat down. Baby was exhausting.

"O.M.G! Who?!" asked Maxie. Sam looked up at her, knowing it would only be a matter of time until she guessed. "It's Josslyn, right? That little girl is no precious!" she said as Sam nodded. "You're so into this whole wedding thing. Now, what were those accessories?" Sam rolled her eyes, again. Maxie caused her to do that, a lot.

She pulled out the witch hat with the orange bow and handed it to her. "This wasn't my idea" she clarified. "That one's yours"

Maxie smiled. "Oh my god, Sam! It's perfect" she said. "Your wedding is totally gonna be the coolest!" Sam just smiled and proceeded to answer Maxie's continuous questions about _everything._

* * *

Jason smiled when he got home to a sleeping Sam, which he had become accustom to since she was pregnant. He threw his keys on the desk, threw his leather jacket over the desk chair and put his gun in the safe, as usual. Then, he went over to on the couch and carefully took the shopping bag from her hands. It was getting late and he didn't want to wake her. He wiped the hair out of her face and smiled at the peaceful look on it. He then ran his same hand over her small bump, which seemed slightly bigger than last time she was pregnant, and imagined his little baby growing inside of her. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out her engagement ring, which Spinelli had returned to him claiming Maxie wanted to but she would lose it again. He reached for her left hand and kissed it softly, causing her eyes to flutter open. She smiled at him and mouthed his name. He smiled back at her and slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing her hand again. She brought her hand up to her face, pretty much awake at that point, and smiled.

"Jason... It's beautiful" she said, reaching down with her other hand and taking his.

"I love you" he said simply, leaning up and kissing her forehead. She smiled as he did and grabbed his neck to pull his lips to hers. She sighed into the kiss and deepened it. "Come on, Sam. You're exhausted" he said when they pulled away for air. She pouted but allowed him to scoop her up and carry her up the stairs to their bedroom. She curled onto her side, facing away from him, and then felt his strong arm around her. He felt him move the hair away from her ear and lean up slightly to whisper. "In the morning" She grinned at that and pressed her back further into his chest before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Soooooo sorry this took so long! Real life and my other fics took over! But, from here on out I pretty much know exactly what I want to happen so it should be quicker**

* * *

She woke up in the arms of her fiance, her love. She knew he was awake as well. His thumb was running over her stomach through her shirt and she smiled. Her stomach might not be big, but she still loved knowing her baby, their baby was inside of her. They both loved that baby to death, and it had only been there for a few months. As if he had sensed that she was awake, she felt his warm lips against the crook of her neck. She moaned softly. Being pregnant had not only made her horny, but sensitive.

"Jason..." she sighed softly as he took her earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it. He moved his one hand off her stomach and up to cup her one breast and she let out another soft sound of pleasure.

"Baby making you sensitive?" he asked, squeezing her breast and she gasped, nodding against his chest. His lips moved back down to her neck and she let out yet another soft moan. Slowly, he flipped her onto her back. She smiled at him and he pulled off his t-shirt, which she had been wearing. "Good, because I think I promised you something last night" he said with a grin and she smiled wider. She continued to smile as his lips met hers in a slow kiss, that she knew would turn passionate within seconds.

* * *

She woke up again, but that time to an empty bed. Despite that, she smiled contently. The bed sheet was wrapped tightly around her. She looked over at the clock and saw that eleven was creeping up on her, not that anybody could blame her for sleeping in so late. She was pregnant with an exhausting baby and had spent the morning making love to her fiance. With her baby making her so sensitive, love making was much, much more tiring. She remember coming three times, once due to only the foreplay, before he finally came. Then, she had fallen asleep immediately. She smiled to herself, remembering the events of that morning, as well as the night before. She looked down at her engagement ring, finally resting on her finger, where it was meant to be.

"You like it?" she heard from the doorway and looked up to see Jason there. He was holding a tray and whatever food was on it smelt amazing. He came towards her, resting the tray on the foot of the bed, and kissed her cheek softly.

"I love it" she answered, looking back down at the ring on her finger. "It's perfect" He smiled at her sweetly and kissed her lips gently.

"Somehow, I knew it was perfect" he admitted softly. He wasn't much for the whole romantic 'I just knew' thing, but the statement had proven to be true, for him at least. He knew that was the ring for Sam, in a similar yet very different way from how he knew Sam was the girl for him. She truly was his everything. His past. His present. His future.

He left himself a mental note to keep that in mind. He knew that with their entourage, he'd be writing his own wedding vows. But for Sam, he'd stand on national - international even - TV and talk about how much he loved her. He was just glad that Sam wasn't the kind of girl who needed that reassurance. If him telling her he loved her wasn't enough, sure enough their upcoming wedding and the baby they had conceived in _so much love_ was enough for her to know how strongly he felt for her, and always would. His thoughts were broken when her hand caressed his cheek.

"What you thinking about?" he asked, her eyes sweet and loving and her voice soft and curious. He smiled at her.

"You, and our little baby" he answered honestly. moving his hand so it was resting on her stomach. Sam instantly smiled wider, if possible.

"You know, when you do that, she kicks" she said softly and saw his face light up. "She knows it's her dad. I just wish you could feel it" she added with a pout. The little flutters in her stomach were the most amazing thing she ever felt, next to Lila's kicks.

"I'll feel it one day" he said softly, rubbing her baby bump softly with his thumb through her shirt. She placed her hand next to his. "And that day will be magical"

"You know, I think this is the perfect morning" she said softly.

* * *

_One month later..._

The wedding was a week away and everyone was on edge. Morgan was coming back to Port Charles in a couple days and Carly was anxiously awaiting her son's arrival, as was Sonny. Maxie was more excited than ever about the wedding and was spending almost all her time running over the details over and over again. She couldn't do much else with Spinelli even more excited than she was. He was writing and rewriting his best man speech as well as editing her maid of honor speech. Molly was working long and hard to get Jason to agree to all the fluffy wedding traditions, and, surprisingly, was having some success. She, somehow, had gotten him to agree to the bouquet and garter, first dance and cutting the cake. Sam was pretty sure he wouldn't budge on not having a bachelor party though, not that she was upset. She much prefered her husband not being drunk with strippers in his face, especially when she was going on five months pregnant and felt a lot less than attractive. Kristina assured Sam she wouldn't invite a date to the wedding after Sam told her she didn't want anyone but her friends and family there. Alexis was actually being supportive of the wedding, and Sam couldn't be happier about that. The Quartermaines were ecstatic to have been invited by Jason himself, who went over to the mansion to invite them all to one of the most important days of his life.

Sam and baby were doing well, perfect in fact. In her opinion, almost too perfect. Baby was moving a lot, but still not enough for Jason to feel. Sam was about to marry the love of her life, and all those plans were perfect. Her dress fit, the bridesmaids' dresses looked amazing, Josslyn's outfit was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Jason had his tux in the closet, much to Sam's surprise, and according to him, everyone else's suits fit perfectly. The venue was booked, which wasn't hard since it was the hotel Carly owned, and Maxie and Carly had assured her the decor would be perfect. Things in the mob were relatively quiet and Jason didn't have to work as much. It was perfect. But, after eight years of living in Port Charles, she knew the one thing that everyone else in Port Charles did too: as soon as things were good, something was about to happen. Something big.

She pushed those negative thoughts aside and focused on the good part of the day. She and Jason had almost reached the halfway point of her pregnancy and had a doctor's appointment that afternoon for the baby. She was having her second ultrasound and couldn't wait to see the baby again. It was like the blurred picture of her partially formed child was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and it was. She couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms, something she never got to do with Lila. Not letting herself think about the things she missed with her baby girl and imaged the things she would get to do with her unborn baby.

_She was standing out in the Port Charles park watching Jason push their daughter on the swings. The young girl, who looked about three, was giggling and shouting._

_"Higher, daddy! Higher!" she shouted and Sam smiled to herself._

_"I think your high enough, Em" he said and she realized that they had named their baby girl Emily, after his sister. Her heart melted._

_"Fine, daddy!" she pouted. "Can I come down?" Jason nodded and walked around so he was standing in front of the swing and when she came back towards him, he grabbed her under her arms and pulled her to him. "Daddy!" she giggled as he kissed her face a few times. He chuckled and put her down and she came running towards her."Mommy? Can you come play or will that be too much for the baby?" she asked, placing a hand on Sam's very pregnant belly._

_"I think the baby will be just fine" she answered and took her daughters other hand. Emily kissed her baby bump and turned to stand next to her._

_"One day, will the baby play at the park with me?" she asked._

She smiled and sighed contently at the thought. She couldn't wait to have her baby. In her imagination, it was a girl, but she was positive the future would be just as perfect if the baby turned out to be a boy. That's when she realized that she would most likely be able to find out the gender of the baby at the appointment. But, she wasn't sure she wanted to. Yes, she was super curious and it would make preparing a nursery and all that so much easier, but she kinda wanted to be surprised. Knowing her pregnant self, she would change her mind by that afternoon no matter what she decided, so she decided to decide to find out, or not, there, later.

She turned when she heard the door open and saw Jason come in with a familiar bag from Kelly's, which she figured contained the BLT she had asked him to get her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, something she had noticed he did more since they got engaged, and pregnant. His ocean blue eyes were almost always shining with joy when he was around her, and according to Carly, Spinelli and Sonny, he was happier around them too. She could only hope it would last a little longer before something came and ruined it for them. He came over to her and handed her the bag. She quickly took it from him and took the sandwich out of it, taking a rather large bite. She heard him chuckle and she reached over and slapped him playfully, swallowing her bite.

"You know? I love that" she said softly as he chuckled again. It was a sound that was saved for very few people, her and any kid that had him wrapped around their finger.

"Huh?" he asked. She smiled at him sweetly, only joy and love shining through her smile and chocolate brown eyes.

"Your laugh... It makes me feel... special" she explained. He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her head softly, another thing he did more lately.

"That's because you are" he said softly. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. _Stupid hormones!_ she thought as she quickly wiped them away. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. She smiled as he did so, forgetting about the stubborn tears still welling up in her eyes and threatening to fall down her cheeks. She felt his lips move down to her cheek, kissing it softly and sucking off a tear she hadn't realized had fallen. "I love when your like this" he said softly, kissing her other cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and she soon felt his lips on both her eyelids, kissing each of them softly.

"I _love_ when you're like _this_" she said softly. She felt his hand in her hair, smoothing it in a kind gesture, and the other on her belly, rubbing it softly through her shirt. She opened her eyes to see his ocean blue ones, filled with love. "How did I get lucky enough to be the one to see this side of you?" she asked softly.

Yes, Jason had been married before. Yes, he had close friends, like Carly and Sonny. Yes, he had a family, which she mostly considered Lila and Emily, but he was starting to accept the rest of the Quartermaines. Yes, he loved Michael and Morgan and Joss. But, no one - no one - had seen him the way she had. She knew he had never flirted with Courtney the way he had with her. She knew he had never slow dance with anyone around the living room, or out on the roof in the rain, like he had with her. She knew no one else had ever gotten their face showered with kisses like she just had, because that was in fact the first (or at least the first she could think of) he did that to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, loving kiss.

"You stole my heart" he said, and it took her a second to realize he was answering her question. The simple thought that he bothered to, not to mention how sweet the answer truly was, made tears well up in her eyes again.

She could see him smiling, and almost looking like he was muffling a laugh. She wiped her eyes, again, and squinted at him accusingly. At that, he let out a soft chuckle and she couldn't help but laugh too.

"You are so... cute" he said when his laughter subsided. She couldn't answer right away, since she was still laughing, but, after a little while, she managed to stop her completely unreasonable, somewhat caused by her pregnancy, laughter.

"That's all I get? Cute?" she asked in mock anger. He shook his head.

"You are beautiful, sweet, loving, perfect... and cute" he said, smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she asked, leaning over and pecking his lips quickly.

"Well, know what I'm doing because I love you?" he asked, confusing me. "I agreed to a meeting with Carly, Kristina, Molly and _Maxie_" he said. I had to work hard, really hard, not to laugh. He had agreed to meet with those four? For me? _Wait, why was that for me?_ I wondered. "They want to make sure I did all my 'groom duties' so your wedding is perfect" he added, answering my unspoken question. That time, I actually did laugh.

"You're going to discuss the wedding plans with them? Seriously? I mean, Maxie and Molly? They'll go crazy!" she said through her laughter.

"Yeah... But they're right. You deserve the perfect wedding" he said seriously. My laughter completely stopped at that. He was so sweet. "Because_ you_ are the _perfect girl_" And there she was, crying again. That baby definitely got their ability to make her cry from their dad.

* * *

The next day, Jason opened the door to his office to Carly, Kristina, Molly and Maxie, as planned. Molly was quiet and walked into his office like the sweet little girl she was. Kristina, not to his surprise, was typing away on her phone. Maxie and Carly were babbling on and on at rocket speed. Looking at them, no one would guess they once didn't get along. Actually, you look at the latest Port Charles girls friendship, you would've never seen it only way you could make the group more surprising was by adding Liz to it. Once everyone was in and sitting comfortably,Carly in his office chair with Molly on her lap, Maxie in the chair across from them and Kristina was on the desk, her back to the group and her legs crossed and hanging over the edge. He cleared his throat, getting all the girls' attention.

"So you are all lucky I even agreed to this, so you better make it quick" he said. Maxie rolled her eyes, Kristina shoved her phone into her pocket and Carly smiled knowingly. Molly stood up and walked around the desk, smiling at Jason.

"It is so sweet that you agreed to this meeting _just_ for Sam" said the eleven-year-old. Jason bent down a bit so he was face to face with his soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"You know I would do anything for you sister" he said and the room broke out in 'awes' and laughs at the look on his face.

He rolled his eyes and waited for the girls to stop laughing. When she did, Carly bent over and got a folded paper out of her purse, handing it to Molly who was calming down as well. Molly unfolded it and handed it to Jason. Immediately, he recognized her curly, dainty handwriting and he knew what the paper was.

"Another list?" he asked, causing another round of chuckles to erupt through the room. Molly, however, stayed serious.

"Jason, you have to give Sam her fairytale wedding. Every girl dreams of marrying the man she loves, and Sam has that part down, but it's up to _you_ to make sure the day is perfect" she said over the rest of the girls' laughter.

"Yeah, Jase! She is pregnant, after all. You don't want to upset her, trust me" said Carly with another laugh. "Trust me, I've done it before" Jason nodded, remembering how upset Carly could get Sam during her last pregnancy. He was_ really_ glad Sam didn't have to go through that mess again this time. He read over the list:

_How to make your and Sam's wedding perfect:_

_1. Write your vows from the heart_

_2. Stare directly into her eyes_

_3. Mention the baby_

_4. Touch her belly_

_5. Dance with her_

_6. Hold her hand_

_7. Let her smash cake it your face if she wants_

_8. Do it back if she does it_

_9. Tell her you love her often_

_10. Toss the garter_

_11. Let best man and maid of honor give their speeches_

_12. Make sure no one gets murdered_

He was already planning on doing all of them, for Sam, especially number one and twelve. No way was he letting anyone get murdered at his wedding. The rest of them were kinda like if-she-asks-go-along-with-it kind of things, things he was willing to do if it would make her happy. He looked up from the list to see all four girls staring at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked. "You guys don't trust me to do this stuff for Sam? I was already planning on it" he added, folding up the list and shoving it into his jean's pocket. Carly's eyes widened in shock.

"You were already planning on accepting cake to the face?" she asked, her surprise evident. He nodded. "And you were going to dance? In front of everyone?" He nodded again.

"Aww... _Jason._ That is so romantic" said Maxie in a somewhat teasingly tone. He glared at her. "What? I guess only Sam knew you had it in you" Molly smiled.

"I did. I always knew Jason secretly had the heart of a true romantic" she gushed and everyone else rolled their eyes. "What? Sam must love him for a reason, right?" she asked, causing a slight smile to come up on Jason's face.

"He's smiling!" said Kristina. "You are smiling" she pointed to Jason. "You really do love my sister, don't you? I mean, I knew you did and she loves you but you... We mention her and you smile! Sam can make Stone Cold Jason smile" she said. _If only she knew how much Sam makes me smile_, he thought as the rest of the room started babbling about how in love with Sam he was. _If only they knew._


End file.
